Till All Are One
by arielprime
Summary: The Key to Vector Sigma returns Optimus' memory, but Jack and Arcee are now burdened with a strange discovery they made while on Cybertron. Secrets from the Prime's past begin to unfold as a long lost legend makes her return. Over the course of eons and even through death, two lost sparks fight to find each other once again as they had promised many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Bumblebee's dialogue has been changed into words, as indicated through italics... however his voice box is still damaged. He only communicates in beeps (as he does in the show) but this will hopefully make reading a little smoother. Enjoy! And as always please review, follow, and fave! - AP

* * *

The warm Nevada air blew gently as the sun slowly began to fall on the horizon. Jack gripped the motorcycle handles firmly as they sped towards the mountain-face ahead. The tire treads followed the uneven pavement, as they had done countless times before. But today was different. Everything seemed unfamiliar to Jack ever since he and Arcee returned from Cybertron. He had so many questions that needed answers. So many thoughts that whirred in his tired mind, that begged for further explanation. For the first time ever, he knew that the Autobots were keeping secrets from him. He had uncovered a skeleton in the closet from their collective past, a past that he needed to know.

He swallowed shallowly, looking up at the road through the helmets visor. Jack demanded to know the answers, after all it was he who travelled to Vector Sigma, it was he who restored Optimus' memory, and it was he who made the strange discovery. He and Arcee had not spoken of the events of their journey to Cybertron; they both were consumed with other problems at the time. Three days had passed, and Jack could no longer contain his questions. Tonight was the night that the secrets would be resolved.

The blue motorcycle rounded the secret opening in the mountain-face, following a lighted corridor that opened into the center of the Autobot base. Arcee's tires screeched in a semi-circular motion as she braked hard. Jack stepped off the bike and removed the helmet, tucking it under his arm he turned and watched Arcee as she quickly transformed. Her parts locked and clicked into place, and soon she was standing beside him, her faceplates hardened with concern.

A tall white and orange Autobot turned to the pair, rolling his optics.

"You don't have to make such a loud entrance. It's very distracting to my work. Having your screeching tires reverberate off the walls nearly sends my audio receptors into a fritz." Ratchet scoffed from behind a data-screen as he continued punching different keys with his fingertips. Arcee rolled her optics.

"I'll try to be quieter next time, don't get your tailpipe in a twist." Her voice was plain as her gaze followed Jack. He walked up the stairs in silence, setting the helmet down on the small coffee table next to the plethora of game consoles.

Ratchet huffed under his breath, muttering to himself. His optics softened as he looked up to Arcee. She lowered her helm as she took a seat opposite Ratchet. Jack slumped onto the couch and put his feet on the table, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"You both have been acting strange ever since you returned from Cybertron. Did something happen?" Ratchet looked to Arcee who averted her optics.

"You could say that." Jack piped up, turning to face the two Autobots. Arcee raised her helm quickly.

"Jack, don't."

"Don't what? I have questions too! You all are keeping something from us, from me! I risked my life to travel to Cybertron, and you haven't even asked me once how I feel about what happened!" Jack stood up, walking to the banister angrily. "You're keeping me in the dark Arcee, we're supposed to be partners, friends. I deserve to have an explanation…you owe me that much." Arcee rose slowly, taking a few steps toward the boy. Ratchet furiously slammed a data-pad onto his work surface.

"Alright. What in Primus name is going on here? What are you talking about? Do I need to alert Optimus?" Arcee turned quickly to Ratchet, her optics burned intensely.

"No!" She yelled. Her voice echoed through the empty space. She paused, looking up to Ratchet and Jack's stunned faces. "No, don't alert him. He has enough to worry about. Besides this doesn't concern him." She quietly finished, her voice laced with subtle remorse.

Ratchet broke the silence, turning to Arcee. "I don't know what this is about. But if no solution is found when Optimus is back from his mission, I will have to involve him. We can't afford to have any breaks in our chain, not when we are overwhelmingly outnumbered as is. Do you understand?" Arcee nodded slowly, looking over to Jack who also nodded.

Ratchet sat on a medical berth slowly, looking up to Arcee and Jack. "Now, what is going on? Both of you, explain yourselves. What is it that happened on Cybertron that Jack was referring to? Arcee?"

Arcee closed her optics and seated herself opposite of Ratchet, rubbing her arm cables gently. "I can't tell you." She looked over to Jack, "we can't tell you. I was ordered not to." Ratchet leaned forward, furrowing his optic ridge.

"Tell me what? Who ordered you?"

"The bot that helped us on Cybertron?" Jack asked quickly, as he walked down the stairs to the main floor. Arcee nodded as Ratchet's optics lit up.

"A bot…on Cybertron? Who? What did they say? Arcee, what happened?" Ratchet leaned closer to Jack and Arcee, his voice tinged with urgency and excitement.

"I don't know, I didn't understand…she didn't speak English." Jack answered, as Arcee lifted him onto the surface adjacent to her and Ratchet.

"She was probably speaking Cybertronian-"

"She? Arcee who was it? Who was she?" Ratchet leapt from his seat cutting off Arcee and grabbed her shoulder gears. Arcee sat rigidly, as Ratchet's optics burned into hers.

"I don't know who she was…I, I never saw her." Arcee breathed sadly, averting her optics. Ratchet sat back slowly, furrowing his optic ridge.

"You never saw her? How in Primus name is that possible? To interact with a bot that doesn't exist?" Ratchet questioned curtly.

"I can explain. She helped me in Vector Sigma." Jack spat out quickly, Arcee and Ratchet turned to him. "But try to save your questions until after, I don't want to lose my place."

Ratchet nodded his helm in agreement. "You better hurry though, we don't have much time. The others could call for a ground bridge at any moment."

Jack sat on the surface, dangling his legs over the edge as he leaned back onto his palms. Slowly recalling that day. He closed his eyes as he remembered, gathering his thoughts.

"The Key had guided us to the entrance of Vector Sigma, located somewhere deep in Kaon. When Arcee and I arrived, I went alone as Arcee stood guard." Jack paused for a moment looking to Arcee, a faint smile spread across her faceplates, and he continued. "It was really dark, I couldn't see very much, but it was huge, the light from the Key helped to guide me. I walked for a long time, but after a while, I got the strange feeling as though I was being followed. I turned and looked around using the Key as a flashlight. I thought at first it was Arcee, so I called out her name, but instead I heard an Insecticon. I sprinted, trying to out run it, I ducked behind a metal beam, but then I heard loud banging, fighting. I peered around the corner and saw the Insecticon taking a bashing, but I couldn't see who was fighting it. The Insecticon fell to the ground in a heap, and I could hear footsteps, coming towards me. I bolted from the spot and shone the light towards the sound, hoping it was Arcee. There was nothing but darkness, but then out of nowhere a tall, female, robot appeared. She retracted her arm swords, identical to the ones Optimus has. She also had the same facemask as well, but she never took it off…in fact all that I saw of her face were her optics. She knelt down to me slowly, and showed me her Autobot symbol on her shoulder. It was faded, but still recognizable." Jack turned to Arcee smiling. "All I could think about was how tall she was..." Arcee smiled and opened her mouth to answer. Ratchet waved his hand silencing her.

"Never mind that now. Jack, please continue." His voice was stern, as his optics remained transfixed on Jack.

"Anyways, she pointed to the Key, and I explained what was going on, but she shook her head, like she didn't understand what I was saying. But I think she knew what it was, because she pointed down the tunnel and transformed into a car. She opened the door, and revved her engine, so I climbed inside. Soon we were at Vector Sigma, she guided me towards the panel and I placed the Key inside. We watched it download, but then there were Scraplets. They flew towards her but she turned invisible. I don't know how, but she just disappeared, gone, vanished into thin air. So then they started attacking the Key, I tried hitting them off, and she did as well, without damaging it of course. But then another Insecticon attacked us from behind. She turned off her invisibility whatever, and began fighting the Insecticon. She yelled something at me, and pointed at the Scraplets, I don't know what she said but I got the Scraplets to go after her and the Insecticon. Then she threw herself and the Insecticon off the ledge, and the Scraplets followed. I ran over to the edge to see a ground bridge portal close. But she had somehow managed to hang on to the ledge. She pulled herself up and signalled to the Key, which had finished downloading." Jack paused, scratching his head as he recalled the fierce battle. "I retrieved the Key and she stood guard, in case anymore Insecticons were on their way. I had no idea where they came from, or if more were coming."

Arcee lifted her helm, turning to Ratchet. "While Jack was in Vector Sigma a horde of dormant Insecticons awoke, and attacked, I fought off as many as I could before they over took me. They hit me hard and I blacked out, I didn't know how long I was out. When I awoke, all of the Insecticons were defeated but Jack still hadn't returned… I didn't know what happened, or who had fought the rest of the 'Cons. It must've been her." Ratchet nodded his helm.

"It would stand to reason that she fought off those Insecticons, then went inside Vector Sigma in case some others had entered… Or because she knew Jack was already in there." Ratchet rubbed his helm, motioning for Jack to continue.

"I grabbed the Key, and she drove me back to the entrance, but she stopped while still in the tunnel. I got out and she transformed again. She handed me a strange device, it was quite large, and pointed to the entrance, I could see Arcee starting to move. Then she put one finger up to her facemask, as if saying that I had to be quiet… she pointed to the Key and nodded, then she turned invisible. I, I never saw her again." Jack looked down at his swinging feet, averting his eyes from Ratchet's gaze.

"What was the device that she gave to you Jack? Where is it now?" Ratchet asked. His voice was pained and concerned.

"I don't know what it was, I handed it to Arcee…that was the last I saw of it as well."

"It's a portable internal processor drive. Used during the war, as a means to give instructions in person, rather than over radio frequencies. It's technology that I haven't seen in eons." Arcee pulled back a metal casing on her forearm, revealing a small storage panel. She removed a small metal object, rectangular in shape. She pressed a small divot gently, and the rectangle clicked and unhinged, changing into a larger shape. "Technology that only the most elite soldiers had access too. Technology that I thought was lost in the war…" Her voice trailed off as the final mechanisms on the processor drive clicked into place, now resembling a large USB, except Cybertronian in nature.

Ratchet rose to his feet slowly, he inhaled silently, rubbing his optics. "I…I can't believe it. Arcee, have you…what is the message?" His voice was weak and quiet. Arcee shook her helm, clutching the drive in her hands. She closed her optics.

"Ratchet. I can't, it was part of the instructions. No one but myself can know. For her safety, and the safety of others." Arcee's voice trailed off again, as she looked back up to Ratchet.

"Not even Optimus?"

"The message said that the Prime must not know, whoever it may be. I suppose out of fear that he is a vulnerable target… or because his memory was just restored. I don't know, but the point is, the safety of other bots depends on secrecy. Please, please don't tell anyone, and don't ask me to share the information with you. I can't. I'm sorry." She laid her helm in her hands, breathing deeply with guilt and pain. Jack brought his knees up to his chest, and he rested his chin on them, sighing inwardly.

Ratchet sat beside Arcee and placed an arm around her. She closed her optics and moved closer. They sat in silence as Ratchet comforted her. Several moments passed before Ratchet spoke up.

"In the message, did she say her name?" His voice was quiet and gentle.

"No. Only that she was a Femmebot." Arcee whispered.

"Which would explain the processor drive, Femmebots were one of the few sanctions that had access to them during the war." Ratchet started. Jack raised his head.

"Femmebot? Arcee I thought you were a Femmebot…" Jack scratched his head in confusion as Arcee smiled faintly.

Ratchet huffed and rolled his optics. "P-lease." Arcee straightened and smacked his chassis, as the Medic yelped in shock. "That's not what I meant." He choked.

"Femmebots are elite soldiers Jack, they are a different sanction within the Autobot ranks. Comprised of only Femme soldiers, Femmebots were of the highest rank during the war…but I thought they were all killed many, many years ago." Arcee turned to Ratchet who nodded his helm, trying to find an answer.

"It was assumed they were eradicated long ago, seeing as no one ever saw or heard from them since their exodus from Iacon. To find a Femmebot survivor, on Cybertron no less…is nothing short of a miracle."

"So…who was she? The one who helped us?" Jack questioned, still confused.

"I don't know, it was never explained in the message. Besides, the Femmes went into hiding before I was even a cadet, much less a warrior. I wouldn't recognize them even if I did see them." Arcee replied, playing with the processor drive with her fingers.

"Being able to turn invisible is a unique quality wouldn't you say? If a Femmebot had that ability, wouldn't other Autobots know about it? I mean I assume it isn't common." Jack questioned, probing for more answers.

"It is a unique ability, one I have never heard of. But it's possible she constructed that technology to survive on Cybertron…and it would explain as to why she's lasted as long as she has. But I don't know of any Femmebots that had that quality." Ratchet sighed, remembering the years he spent with them long ago.

"It makes sense to adapt such a disguise. If the Decepticons knew of her existence…her fate would be sealed. 'Cons hated the Femmebots, hunted them down until there were barely any left." Arcee stated, remembering the stories she had heard from her time in Iacon as a cadet.

Ratchet rose slowly nodding his helm. "Which is why this information was trusted with you and you alone, to lessen the chance of it falling into Decepticon hands. Her survival, and the potential survival of other Femmebots depend on limited knowledge."

"But Ratchet I want to know more about them! When did they go into hiding? Who was their leader? How many of them were there?" Jack spoke up, yelling after the Medic as he began to turn away. Suddenly, the computer began to beep as a transmission was received.

"Another time Jack." The white and orange Autobot answered shortly.

** Ratchet, we request a ground bridge please, same coordinates as previously logged. ** A low baritone voice came from the transmission screen. Optimus. Ratchet walked to the computer and pressed a button. "Coming up Prime, I'm locked on your coordinates." Ratchet pulled a lever down and the bridge burst forth with light.

Arcee lowered Jack to the ground, and turned to Ratchet. "Not a word of any of this, to anyone." She glared at Jack, who breathed incredulously. Ratchet nodded his helm, just as Bulkhead and Bumblebee stepped through the archway of the bridge. The two bots nodded and looked around the space, as Arcee and Jack welcomed them. Large and heavy pede steps grew louder, as Optimus stepped through the archway before the bridge once again closed. He smiled faintly and made his way to Ratchet, who continued to monitor the screens.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood next to Arcee, as Ratchet and Optimus talked quietly, discussing the mission.

"So did you find any Energon?" Arcee asked coyly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Not as much as we hoped…" Bulkhead started, as he placed small chunks of Energon next to the refuel station. "But, it's more than what we had this morning." Bulkhead turned back to the group and smiled. Bumblebee began to explain their search to Jack and Arcee, but then paused, pointing to the device in Arcee's hand.

"_What's that you're holding 'Cee?_" Arcee's optics shot open as she hid the device behind her back.

"It's nothing Bee, just one of Ratchet's new instruments is all." She sputtered quickly, as she opened the storage panel in her forearm and stuffed it inside.

"So why ya hiding it then?" Bulkhead questioned, walking towards the small bot slowly. Bumblebee nodded and beeped a few more times in protest.

"I'm not hiding it! It's nothing…it's for…uh-"

"It's a personal medical instrument, and is none of your concern, either of you." Ratchet cut in suddenly from across the space, the group turned to him. Optimus looked to the others with confusion, raising an optic ridge. Bumblebee and Bulkhead slowly backed away from the small femme as if she were a ticking time bomb. Jack and Arcee collectively breathed a sigh of relief. All eyes and optics were on Ratchet, who had taken them all by surprise. Suddenly he remembered the perfect conversation deterrent.

"Besides, I believe that Rafael and Miko are waiting for their transports. Don't want to keep them waiting." Ratchet added. Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other.

"Oh scrap! I almost forgot!" Bulkhead exclaimed. He and Bumblebee transformed and exited the base quickly, leaving only small clouds from their screeching tires behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The tired femme activated the ground bridge on her arm's control panel. She engaged her light reflection device and walked through the spinning lights slowly. The bright colours whirred around her as she was instantly transported to her destination. Her iridescent blue optics adjusted to the new environment, slowly coming into focus. She closed the bridge and looked around, activating her arm canon and held it at the ready.

The city in ruins loomed ominously around her. Broken buildings, demolished towers, and charred metal surrounded her. She continued down the familiar path, the path she took every evening. She stepped quietly, through the overwhelming silence of the dying planet. Her optics looked ahead at the setting sun, the orange, red, and purple hues danced across the sky, as broken figures of destruction cast long shadows across her path. The silhouettes of ruins blocked the beauty of the sun, causing the comforting warmth of the day to be sporadically lost.

Her tired legs carried her slowly, and her processors began to whirl. _Who was the femme Autobot? What was the strange creature she helped? Why did it hold the Key to Vector Sigma? What had happened to the Prime? Who was the Prime she helped to restore? Where were they now? Did they succeed in their mission? Were they being followed by more Decepticons? Was Megatron with them?_ She shuddered at the thought. Megatron. The sound of his traitorous name was enough to make her energon boil. This war, this destruction, everything, was his fault. She wouldn't be stranded here, scrounging for energon scraps like a common drone if it weren't for him. She wouldn't be alone on a dying planet if it weren't for him. She wouldn't have lost her all whom she loved most if it weren't for him. She hated him. She hated him for all that he did to her and her family; to all those he betrayed and killed. _One day. One day I will tear you limb by limb, gear by gear, and cord by cord until you are nothing but a helm and a husk. I'll make you suffer as you made my loved ones suffer, and when you beg for mercy… I'll leave you to rust like the worthless heap of scrap you are._

A small smirk spread across her faceplates as she imagined her revenge. Her optics scanned the openings in the broken buildings, searching for 'Con followers. She raised her arm canon for extra measure. Nothing. No one. She sighed quietly, the Insecticons that emerged from stasis, the Autobot and her strange companion were the only other life forms she had seen in eons…other than the 'Con she regularly tracked.

She turned the corner, and cut through a fallen archway, pushing hanging cables out of her path as she passed through. Still her processors continued to whirl. _I should've gone with them. Why didn't I follow them? Why didn't I give her a message to pass on? I could've re-joined the Autobots wherever they came from. I could've helped them. I could've helped the Prime…what if it's- _No. She stopped herself. She couldn't afford to think that way. She couldn't afford to think of him. The familiar pain and loneliness she had supressed for so long began to rise from the pit of her spark. The aching and longing to see him, know him, and feel him hit her like a wall. _No. You have a job to do. You have a duty and mission to complete here. You must be strong for him… for them. For all that you love who fought and continue to fight in this battle._ She shook her helm, once again swallowing the pain that resided in her broken spark. _He's dead. You felt it the day he became one with the All-Spark, the final fleeting moments when the last tendrils of his spark ceased to exist with yours. To think otherwise is nothing but a false hope… a hope you cannot afford to entertain. Not anymore. _

She stood at the entrance of the half demolished tower, and cautiously looked around. She climbed the broken stairs, using the familiar footing she used for many years past. With ease she reached the top of the staircase, opening onto a landing with a vacant side. The building's east wall was blown completely off, revealing the inner staircase and floor landings that remained partially intact. She crawled across the exposed beams onto the landing. Leaning against a large rusted structural post she hung her legs over the side gingerly. She retracted her facemask and deactivated the invisible disguise. She basked in the soft glow of the setting sun, losing herself in the warmth. She closed her optics and breathed slowly, fighting to find peace. A gentle wind whistled through the rubble of a once prosperous city, echoing up the passageways.

She opened her optics as the last sliver of sunlight disappeared over the horizon, hiding the extent of desolation in the darkness of the approaching night. The soft glow of the rising moon began to light the darkness, and she could feel a familiar ache in her spark. She closed her optics tightly as she folded her arm around her chassis, holding herself in a tight embrace. Her processors began to whirl, as the memories from so long ago slowly flooded her mind. She opened her optics and searched the clear evening sky. She raised a tired arm, gently connecting the constellations with her fingertips, as a faint smile spread across her faceplates. Her lips parted as she traced the figures in the sky. "The first celestial body that I've mapped out is the easiest to see in the night sky, especially when it's clear like tonight. It's just on the western side there…" She whispered quietly to the emptiness around her, closing her optics. "It's known as the Optimus constellation, and was named after the last of the Prime's…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "The greatest warrior of all time…" She leaned her helm back, fixing her optics on the bright constellation shining proudly above her.

"Till all are one."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Bumblebee's dialogue has been changed into words, as indicated through italics... however his voice box is still damaged. He only communicates in beeps (as he does in the show) but this will hopefully make reading a little smoother. Enjoy! And as always please review, follow, and fave! - AP

* * *

"Who's ready for the best sleepover ever?" Miko screamed in excitement, throwing her overnight bags into a heap near the couch. Rafael giggled and placed his bags beside hers, turning back to Bumblebee.

"We're going to try out the new game I brought right?" He asked hopefully as he pulled a small cartridge from his backpack. The yellow and black Autobot nodded his helm and beeped excitedly.

"And Bulkhead and I are going to have a Mega-Monster-Mash-up-Marathon? Right Bulk?" Miko chimed, turning on the television set. Bulkhead stood behind her, leaning down closer as he laughed.

"You got it! I've been looking forward to this all week!" Bulkhead replied gleefully, his faceplates widened into a gigantic smile. Jack laughed, looking around the base.

"Hey Arcee, where's Optimus?" The small blue Autobot looked around, raising an optic ridge as she smiled coyly.

"Prime's don't do sleepovers apparently." Her voice was playful as she made her way towards the three humans on the landing. "Why?" She asked curiously. Jack scratched his head nervously.

"No reason, just wanted to continue our conversation…you know…from earlier…" He desperately tried to lower his voice into a whisper. Miko looked up from the television screen curiously, hitting the mute button with her thumb.

"What conversation? Why are you whispering? Is it a secret? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She leapt off the couch as she bombarded Jack with her questions. Arcee backed away, not wanting to get involved. Bumblebee, Rafael, and Bulkhead all looked at each other, but then made their way closer, also wanting to join the conversation.

"Oh it's nothing, you wouldn't be interested…it's really quite boring actually." Arcee answered quickly, looking around the base nervously. Jack turned to Miko, who was standing inches from his face.

"Yeah it's uhmm…boring…stuff…" Jack smiled awkwardly, hoping that Miko would accept his answer. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh really? What's the boring subject then?" She placed her hands on her hips, taking a step back. She looked from Arcee to Jack, and back again. Arcee and Jack looked at each other and blurted out their own answers simultaneously.

"School."

"Political history." Jack and Arcee looked at each other, changing their answers, once again speaking in unison.

"Political history!"

"School!" Arcee leaned her helm back in exasperation, as Jack slammed his hand against his forehead. Miko raised an eyebrow and smiled devilishly.

"Busted."

"Come on you guys, what's going on here? We're a team! Teams don't keep stuff from each other! What's the matter with you guys?" Bulkhead pleaded, taking a few steps toward the femme Autobot. Bumblebee walked to the center of the group, waving his arms between Arcee and Jack.

"_Something is going on between you two, ever since you got back from Cybertron_!" He folded his arms in front of his chest proudly, nodding his helm towards Raf.

"Bee's right. You two have been acting weird lately, what's going on?" The young boy adjusted his glasses as he took his place next to Miko. Jack and Arcee looked to each other, then back to the others. Arcee rolled her optics, and after a brief moment she looked to Jack who nodded to her.

"While we were on Cybertron…we weren't alone. There was a Femmebot who helped Jack in Vector Sigma." Arcee idly rubbed her arm, as the others took a collective breath.

"_That's not possible..._ _are you sure she was a Femmebot_?"

"Bee's right, are you sure she was a Femmebot? Not just another femme?" Bulkhead questioned, his voice was concerned and intrigued. Bumblebee continued to scratch his helm in confusion. Miko and Raf looked at each other, not following what was happening.

"Femmebot? Arcee aren't you a Femmebot?" Raf asked shyly.

"Yeah, I mean isn't that what you're called?" Miko questioned, pointing towards the blue Autobot. Arcee rolled her optics and groaned.

"No Miko. Mech's are male Cybertronians, femme's are female Cybertronians. Mechs and Femmes can both be Autobots. However Femmebots are something completely different." Miko scrunched her nose at the answer.

"So what are they then? A strange mixture of Autobots and femmes? Ooooh like a monster mash-up?" Her eyes widened, picturing monstrous hybrid Cybertronians lurking in the shadows of the night. "Are they ghouls? Zombies? Huge beasts that will eat your spark right from your chest? Do they disguise themselves as Femmes by day, but turn into Mechs by night? Are they even a part of the Autobots?" The excitement and wonder began to grow in her voice, as her mind continued to wonder. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee collectively groaned.

"Femmebots, are the most elite of soldiers, and the most respected amongst all Autobots. Not mindless hybrid creatures of no moral virtue from your pathetic fleshy cinema." A raspy voice belted from behind the group, as pede steps grew louder and louder. "They were the best of the best, comprised of only femme military members, lead by the greatest Commander of all time. I'll not hear another word that desecrates their name, is that clear?" The Medic loomed over the banister, his optics burned intensely at Miko. The young girl hid behind Jack, pushing him closer to Ratchet, as Rafael ducked behind them both.

"Yes." She peeped, cowering behind Jack. The group fell into a shocked and horrified silence as the Medic composed himself, rubbing his helm in embarrassment. Bulkhead placed a hand on Ratchets shoulder pad, turning him slightly.

"Ratchet, she didn't know any better! Take it easy will ya? She didn't mean any harm." The large green Autobot took a step in between the Medic and the humans, looking over his shoulder pads at the terrified children below. Ratchet averted his optics in guilt.

"I – I'm sorry. I just…it's just that…" He huffed and pulled away from Bulkhead's grip. He lowered his helm and turned back to the data screens. "Never mind." Arcee and Bulkhead glanced at each other then turned back to the kids who had come out of hiding.

"_You knew them… didn't you_?" The young scout beeped to the Medic, who hesitated in his work. He turned his helm to the side, closing his optics briefly.

"Yes Bumblebee, I knew them. They were some of my closest friends…used to be anyways…" His voice was barely audible, as his pained words lingered in the air.

"Actually…that's what I wanted to discuss. I want to know about them…about the war on Cybertron, where they are now. Everything. There's so much that you have never told us, so much that I want to know." Jack stepped towards the staircase, placing himself again in the center of the group. Ratchet shook his helm, and rubbed his optics tiredly. Arcee quickly interrupted.

"Jack, I don't think Ratchet's up for it, besides, it's a long history-"

"We have all night." Jack replied, turning to Miko and Raf who contemplated his subtle proposal.

"I wouldn't mind hearing about them…they sound cool. Like super soldiers!" Raf exclaimed, adjusting his glasses once again. Miko nodded her head.

"Were there any Wrecker-Femmes? Femmebots that could bash up 'Cons with their bare hands? Were they all Arcee's size?" Her barrage of questions erupted from her over eager mouth. Bulkhead waved his hand at her, motioning her to stop, as Arcee rolled her optics and huffed at the young girl. Ratchet remained at the data-screens, as a smile faintly spread across his faceplates.

"Fine. I'll tell you about them…besides, I'd rather you actually learned something than fill my workplace with loud annoying commentary, and those silly films." The group chuckled and found comfortable spots. Each Autobot protector placed their human in close range as they gathered around the Autobot insignia on the floor. They carefully sat in a semi circle, watching Ratchet as he slowly meandered towards them.

"Alright…first things first. I'll explain to you how Femme's even came to be drafted as Autobots, then I'll-" The group groaned as the Medic huffed in frustration. "It's imperative to first have proper knowledge so I can explain the whole story!" Miko leaned back in a crook on Bulkheads shoulder.

"Get comfortable everyone, this is going to take a while." She moaned dully, yawning for a brief moment as she stretched. Ratchet raised an optic ridge and smirked.

"Jack did say we have all night."


	4. Chapter 4

The tall red and blue Autobot stood on the top of the base. The setting sun glowed softly over the Nevada desert horizon. He placed his large hands on his hips, welcoming the warmth of the falling sun. He released a small sigh, looking for his comfortable spot. A ledge at the center of the plateau divided the two halves, one side the helicopter pad, the other, a large landing that served as Cliffjumpers memorial over looking the vast desert. Optimus climbed over the ledge and lowered himself onto the plateaus surface. He eased himself back, leaning carefully against the ledge, and sprawled his long legs in front of him. He enjoyed this time, time that he could spend in quiet solace to reflect, and meditate. Being a leader was a challenge, but the last of the Prime's? It was a burden he would never wish on his worst enemy. His processors were constantly analysing, strategizing, and calculating various outcomes, plotting new moves, like a never-ending game of cyber chess. Of course not to mention the wisdom of the collective Prime's whispering in his audio receptors every nano-second, it was hard to find peace amongst the pressure. But, when the night was warm and clear, and the sun glowed in the vibrant coloured sky as it slowly kissed the sand, it was easier for him to let go, to let his mind and spark wander.

These were the moments he relished, the moments where he was only responsible to himself, the moments he could sit and appreciate the beauty of this world he now donned home, the moments spent reading old data pads, going through old digital photos, or even simply just watching, and listening to life around him. He closed his optics, slowly losing himself in the warm evening air. A gentle breeze slinked through his cables, cooling his engines and circuitry. He sighed, as he opened his cobalt blue optics. How could he resist such a beautiful evening? It deserved his admiration.

Every evening since the beginning of the war, he would watch the sun set. Another day passed, another day to add to the tally. Every night, he looked on as the sun slowly faded, and the once bright sky, now replaced with a dark abyss. But it was the night he looked most forward too. Only at night could he look upon the stars and their multitudes, as they twinkled in the blackness. Only at night, did the memories from so long ago slowly come alive once again. He could remember, back when he was a clerk in Iacon, before the war, before Optimus, before he had to say goodbye. He felt a faint smile begin to spread on his faceplates as he recalled that fateful evening. The evening he met that whom he loved the most. The evening he met her.

He was young, naïve, full of knowledge, yet still had so much more to learn. After his shift, he travelled to a peak on the outskirts of Iacon, overlooking the large city, but that wasn't the view that attracted him to this special spot, it was the unlimited sky he could observe. The lights and fumes from the city obscured the stars, but no bot ever noticed; they were too busy with the city that was in constant motion to ever stop and look up. He had his data pads spread across the ground, perfect for mapping constellations, studying the cosmos, and observing different celestial bodies. He settled on the ground, focusing the telephoto lens on the optical enhancer scope. He breathed, relishing the peace and quiet, but it was short lived. He could hear an engine approaching, screaming up to the edge of the peak. Suddenly a small car roared around the corner, screeched their brakes, and transformed in a brilliant display, landing a few yards away from him and his optic scope. He choked on the smoke that filled the air, swatting it away with his arms, as he tried to get a glimpse at the crazed driver.

"Yes! New record! Woo! Yeah!" A young femme voice celebrated joyously from behind the dissipating smoke, followed by excited laughter. He continued to wheeze as he ventilated the smoke out of his system. He stood up and cautiously called out through the smoke.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to be rude but…you-" He immediately stopped mid sentence. The smoke had cleared, and he had a clear view of her.

Time began to blur, everything seemed moved in slow motion. It was her optics that he noticed first. They were big, bright, iridescent hues of blue, a shade he had never seen before, a shade only she possessed. Her smooth faceplates shone under the stars, but her smile was brighter, exposing her perfect denta. Her helm was a dusted pink, dipping at the back then curling up at the end. Her body was slim and sleek, matching her helm in colour. She was beautiful, stunning, absolutely captivating. He had never seen such perfection in his entire life. She twirled around on her pink pedes, finally acknowledging him. Her optics widened as she began to speak but he couldn't hear a sound. He shook his helm in embarrassment, nervously playing with his knotted fingers.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked shyly, he could feel his faceplates beginning to heat up. She smiled and giggled, taking a step closer, they were now face-to-face.

"I said, I didn't realize that someone was here. I'm really sorry for disturbing you…uhhh…" She furrowed her brow, extending her hand. He grabbed it tentatively and shook.

"Orion. Orion Pax." He answered trying to calm his vocalizers. They continued to shake their hands up and down gently, almost rhythmically, neither one wanting to be the first to let go. Her hands were smooth and warm, her long fingers fit perfectly in his. She looked down at their hands, giggling.

"I'm Ariel. It's nice to meet you, Orion." She smiled sweetly, as they both let go slowly.

"It's nice to meet you too, uh, Ariel." He laughed nervously as she rose on her pedes, peering over his shoulder.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself anyways? Are you waiting for someone? If you don't mind me asking…" She glided towards the data pads and optical scope, kneeling down for a closer view. He followed behind, mindful of his distance so as not to loom over her. He could barely think straight as he watched her, every move she made caused his spark to pulse faster.

"Waiting for someone? No, no, I'm just doing some research. It's just me…well I mean not anymore, obviously, because you're here now." He rubbed his helm as his faceplates began to burn. Ariel turned to him and smiled, raising an optic ridge.

"What type of research? Wait let me guess… judging by the optical scope, and multiple data pads, I'd say…celestial tracker?" She gently picked up a data pad and began to read it, looking up at the sky every now and then.

"Oh, no I wouldn't say a tracker… more of an observer, really. I'm actually a clerk, at the Iacon Hall of Records." He stepped around her, apologizing profusely as he tiptoed around the data pads. He clumsily sat beside the pink femme, keeping an appropriate distance. She lowered the data pad and giggled again.

"So studying the stars is your hobby then?" She asked coyly, raising an optic ridge. He averted his optics, and idly played with the data pad in front of him.

"You could say that." He smiled, stealing subtle glances at her as she scrolled through the data pad.

"I'm relieved…I wouldn't want to be keeping you from important research. I mean, unless you'd prefer I left. I can leave, I don't want to be a bother." Her voice became worried and concerned, almost apologetic. He shook his helm rapidly and smiled.

"No, no it's okay, I don't mind the company. You can stay if you want, you don't have to but you're welcome to join me…although studying isn't really an activity most bots are willing to participate in." He closed his optics and leaned his helm back. _Way to go, you're giving her every reason to leave. How can such a smart bot lose all intelligence just because of a femme?_ He opened his optics and looked back to where she was sitting, half expecting the space to be vacant. To his delight she was still there, staring intensely at the data screen.

"Actually, I'd love to stay… I've always been interested in constellations and their history…could you, show me?" Her voice soft and gentle, she turned the data screen towards him exposing the various constellations he had mapped. He could feel himself beginning to relax, and a smile spread across his faceplates.

"I'd love to." He moved closer to the optical scope, adjusting the dials and clicking different buttons. Ariel slowly moved closer to him, placing the data pad in her lap. She could feel her hands shaking slightly, and tried stifling them by placing them under her legs. He looked back to her pointing towards the data pad, his cobalt optics held her gaze as he spoke.

"May I?" She blinked then realized what he had said, looking down and handing him the data pad quickly. She giggled nervously as her faceplates began to heat up. He began to focus the lens, searching for the first constellation. She stole subtle glances at him as he worked, smiling widely. He remained oblivious, focused on finding the perfect constellation to show her first.

"So…are you training for something?" He questioned as he continued to peer through the viewfinder. Ariel turned her helm, and raised an optic ridge.

"You could say that." She answered coyly, giving him a small smirk. He leaned back from the viewfinder, and smiled.

"Hmmm…your answer is quite oblique. In which case I'll assume you're an assassin, or a criminal…in either case I don't feel comfortable knowing this information." He smirked as he raised an optic ridge. Ariel dropped her mouth in shock, and looked into his optics.

"Then I should probably leave now…" She started to rise as his face changed from playfulness to fear. She froze and began to giggle, gently tapping his shoulder pad. "I'm kidding! I'm not a criminal… or an assassin. Not very apt in deception are you?" She gave him a small wink, seating herself next to him again. He shrugged, nodding his helm shyly. She giggled, rubbing the side of her helm. "I'm actually training to get into the Iacon Military Academy. We have to pass a physical examination. I've been trying to race up to the peak lately…no one comes up here, well at least I thought no one came up here." She elbowed him gently, as he turned the viewfinder towards her.

"The Military? That's an interesting choice for someone like…" His voice trailed off as he motioned to her. She rolled her optics and smiled.

"I know I don't look like a soldier. But I want to go into Intelligence; gathering knowledge, decrypting stolen plans, and preventing potential uprisings and raids before they happen." He nodded his helm, listening to her explanation. She turned to him, smiling. "What about you? Ever done any service?"

"Not on a battlefield. My place is in the Records Hall. I'm no soldier… and certainly no Gladiator. I could never do what they do." He looked away, suddenly ashamed of how weak he appeared. Ariel placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Her smile was warm and kind.

"Your occupation is just as important as a soldier. Preserving our knowledge is something that our society depends on. I think it's something you should be proud of. Any bot can shoot a gun, but not every bot can map the sky. To me, that's more impressive." He turned to her and gave a bashful smile; he could feel his faceplates heating up again. They looked into each other's optics for a moment, and each could feel their spark pulse faster. He broke away first, motioning to the viewfinder.

"So, uh, the first celestial body that I've mapped out is the easiest to see in the night sky, especially when it's clear like tonight. It's just on the western side there. It's known as the Nova constellation, and was named after one of the original thirteen Prime's… one of the greatest warriors of all time…" Each moved closer still, as he continued to explain the history and point to them in the sky. Ariel read the data pad and listened intently, mapping the constellations with her fingertips along the night sky. He stared at her as she sat in awe, gazing at the beauty above them. He had never been so excited to study the stars, than that night, and he couldn't wait until next time.

Optimus opened his optics, refocusing them as he observed his surroundings. The sun had fully set, and the moon was starting to rise. He checked his internal clock. _How long was I in recharge? Almost an hour… I wonder what the others are doing right now… How late do human children stay up at night while at a sleepover? Probably should've researched that before hand. _The Prime stretched his arms and sighed as the battle worn gears popped and squeaked. He furrowed his optic ridge. _You're no Orion Pax anymore Prime, the golden years of your youth have come and gone… and took no prisoners. _He leaned his helm back, gently massaging the tight neck cables with his hands. He let his optics wander the sky above it was a perfectly clear night. He smiled faintly, returning his helm to its proper place. His optics scanned the many constellations, connecting them with the tip of his finger. He parted his lips and began to whisper into the silent eve.

"The first celestial body that I've mapped out, is the easiest to see in the night sky, especially when it's clear like tonight. It's just on the western side there…" He spoke slowly as he motioned to the point on the evening sky, and he could feel his spark begin to ache. "It's the constellation recognized here on Earth as a great warrior…" He paused, looking over to where she would have been sitting. "Do you know what they named this great hunter amongst the stars?" He placed a hand gently on the vacant spot beside him, looking back to the constellation. "Orion."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry this took so long to publish, a lot of info in this one - primus almighty, loved writing it though. For those who are curious, yes there is an over arching plot line, but there's also multiple "secondary shorts" that go along with it... like a tv episode (perhaps that's the best way to think of this story, each chapter is a different scene in the over arching plot line of the show). Right now, I'm setting the foundation for the plot through connected "cut-scenes" because I like delving into different characters, and their development. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it - and as always please review, follow, and fave! - AP

* * *

"Alright, and that sums up how and why the Autobots, particularly the Iacon Academy, started recruiting femme's to join their ranks." Ratchet nodded to himself as he took a breath.

The Medic surveyed the status of his once eager audience below. Bumblebee laid on his front, tracing the Autobot insignia with the tip of his finger, as Raf remained nestled in his other palm. Bulkhead's helm was fully lowered, with his optics closed. Miko remained stretched in the nook of his shoulder pad, playing games on her phone. Arcee blinked her optics tiredly, as she rolled her helm from side to side. Jack continued to fidget with a hole in his jeans, yawning every so often.

"Are you even paying attention? I thought you wanted to learn about the history? And to think I wasted my time, time that I could've spent working!" Ratchet huffed loudly as the group jolted from their separate preoccupations.

"We do want to learn about the history Ratchet!" Rafael called up to the Autobot, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Except we wanted to hear about Femmebot's bashing things up! Not the long boring story of regular femme's joining the army." Miko retorted, looking up from her phone screen. The Medic rolled his optics, taking a seat in front of the others. Bulkhead slowly lifted his helm in a daze as he opened his optics.

"Are we at the Femmebot part yet?" He asked lazily still groggy from his recharge. Ratchet huffed and rubbed his optics.

"Yes Bulkhead we're at the Femmebot part." He answered plainly. The group eagerly sat up and inched closer as Ratchet moved into a comfortable position on the ground.

"Alright. The Femmebot's were originally drafted in the military as Autobots, of course during the early stages of the war, there weren't many femme soldiers, so it was unusual to see them around the base. I was just a young Field Medic at the time-"

"You were young? I wonder what that would've looked like…" Miko commented under her breath, as Bulkhead fought back a laugh. Ratchet shook his helm and continued.

"Yes, yes, yes I wasn't always an old rust bucket. Imagine that. Anyways. The femme soldiers were all transferred to the central military academy located in Iacon, which then served as the Head Autobot base. Each femme soldier excelled in their field, of course during the early stages there were only four femmes. These fields ranged from Intelligence and Reconnaissance, to explosives and weapons, there was even a Medic in training, whom I taught and supervised."

"Ooooh what was her name?" Miko questioned quickly.

"What did she look like – like you?" Rafael asked.

"Was she your age or younger?" Jack probed intriguingly. Ratchet groaned.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there! Idle your engines. Now…where was I? Ah, yes. Each femme graduated top of their class in their respected fields, much to the shock of the mechs, and served to train other femme's who began to join the Autobots, during the progression of the war. As the war continued, there was a greater need for a stronger attack force. So that other soldiers could be trained. Based on each of their performances and rank, the military ordered that the elite femme's form one coalition, and thus came the Femmebots."

"_So did the Autobots and Femmebots work together_?" Bumblebee suddenly beeped excitedly.

"Yes Bumblebee, the Autobots and Femmebots worked together. But only certain sanctions…the Femme's weren't used for general attack strikes on the frontlines, they were highly specialized. They snuck behind enemy lines, attacking in swift secrecy. The Femmebots would help to free the captured Autobot soldiers in the Decepticon prisons, and gather Intel. Ultimately, they were a special task force that could get in, and out, of Decepticon territory, and hit them hard."

"Which explains why the Decepticons hunted them down to such a large extent, because they knew how dangerous they were to their campaign." Arcee added, sitting up. Ratchet nodded his helm.

"Precisely. Megatron knew that the Femme's were smaller, faster, perhaps even smarter than his forces, and knew that as long as they were active, the Decepticons could very well have been ended."

"But Ratchet, not all of them were small. You said they came in different shapes and sizes? How many of them were there then, that were small enough to get behind enemy lines undetected?" Jack questioned, drumming his fingers on the floor.

"The Femmebot's main group, the most well-known at least, were comprised of four femmes. The very four who were first drafted as Autobots at the beginning of the war. From there, as other femme's joined they would fight alongside them, as honorary members of the Femmebots…but so many were lost, it was hard to keep track. During the war, less time was given to extensively train new arrivals, and the high calibre of the Femmebots was unmatched by those who joined them…unfortunately, only the original members made it until their exodus." Ratchet took a pause, remembering the horrible memories of the Medical Triage, fighting to repair the young and dying femme's, when it was far too late.

"So wait, who were these four? They were like the stars of the show right?" Bulkhead asked as he furrowed his optic ridge. "I remember hearing stories about them while I was with the Wreckers…apparently one of the Femmebot's had a knack for explosives." He smiled, remembering the conversations with his long lost friends. Ratchet nodded, as a hint of a smile spread across his faceplates.

"Yes, I remember her. Her name was Firestar. She could dismantle a bomb faster than any other bot, and build one in half the time. Firestar was the youngest of the group, but her extraordinary skill and know-how were something that could not be overlooked. She was the youngest graduate from the academy to hold the title of Weapons Specialist. Primus that young femme could blow up anything; but she did so cleanly, with a certain finesse that has sadly become lost…it was a real gift. Firestar had a special ability about her, she could fashion a bomb out of anything…at least that's what I heard. I didn't know her as well as the some of the others. But, she also helped develop most of the fighting and attack strategies that were later adopted by some of the Wreckers, as I recall." Ratchet laughed to himself as Bulkhead's optics grew wider. Miko sat straight up, grinning ear to ear.

"Sounds like she could give Wheeljack a run for his money, eh Bulk?" Miko teased as she elbowed him giggling. Bulkhead nodded his helm.

"Wouldn't want to get on her bad side, that's for sure. A Femmebot Wrecker, now that would've been something." He added smiling.

"_And the Medic you trained_?" Bumblebee beeped, pointing towards Ratchet as he raised an optic ridge coyly.

"The Medic I trained? Her name was Beta. I have never met another bot with such an ego in my entire life. She was brilliant by nature, and was the first femme to train as a Medical Officer in Iacon. Back in the day, most femme's were just attendants, but not Beta. Her ambition was almost larger than her ego. She started off as a just a student, but then I trained her to become the best Emergency Response Medic the Autobots had ever seen. Other than myself of course." Ratchet smirked, as the others groaned.

"Yes, we're very lucky to have you…" Arcee stated sarcastically. The white and orange Autobot rolled his optics and continued.

"Without me you all would've been in the scrap yard years ago. Anyways, as I was saying, Beta helped repair more soldiers in a single day, than most of the Medics could help in a week. But Primus was she the biggest pain in the diode. She was constantly bickering with me, and we were always trying to prove why the other was wrong. She was an exceptional student…but an even better friend." Ratchet paused for a moment, letting his words hang in the air as he remembered his old friend.

"Sooooo was she your girlfriend or not?" Miko piped up, interrupting the peaceful reverie. The group turned to Miko, then back to Ratchet, they all had been thinking the same question, although none were bold enough to ask.

"Puh-lease." He hissed as he rolled his optics in disgust. "There were no romantic relationships between any of the Autobots and Femmebots." He added for extra measure. Arcee smirked as she turned to the Medic.

"That's not what I heard when I was at the Academy." The group turned to Ratchet who swallowed hard. His optics darted from face to face.

"And what is it that you heard, Arcee?" He questioned, composing himself.

"I heard that a certain Autobot Weapons Specialist and a certain Femmebot First Lieutenant had a not-so-secret romantic relationship on and off the battlefield…" Arcee raised an optic ridge as Ratchet began to smile.

"You of course wouldn't be referring to Ironhide and Chromia…would you?" Arcee's optics widened with intrigue. The others gasped quietly. Bulkhead grabbed at his helm.

"No way! You're kidding right? No way! Not possible!"

"So wait, who were they?" Rafael asked innocently, as Bumblebee lifted the small boy onto his shoulder pad.

"Yeah! What's the dirt on them? Spill the beans Ratch-man!" Miko jumped up, nearly throwing herself off of Bulkhead's shoulder.

"I heard of him! He was an Autobot Weapons Expert, did a lot of damage to the 'Cons back in the day, and he also hooked up the Wreckers with our sweet gear!" Bulkhead exclaimed, engaging his wrecking ball hand. He admired it briefly as the others giggled. "I never knew him personally, but it's because of him the Wreckers were called the Wreckers." He retracted his hand, placing it back at his side.

"So then who was Chromia?" Jack questioned, he too wanted to know of the dirty laundry between the Autobots and Femmebots.

"Chromia was the Femmebot's First Lieutenant. She was the one femme you didn't want to get tangled with. Chromia was the type who would shoot first, and ask questions later. She was an expert marksman, setting one of the highest records in military history. The on-going rumour was that she could knock a lug nut off a post, 100 yards out, just using her arm canon. She specialized in hand-to-hand combat and Recon, mostly, but of course had other duties that went along with being second in command. She was the toughest femme around, no arguing that, but if you were on her good side, she was one of the most loyal and trusting friends you could ever have." Ratchet smiled, idly rubbing his forearm.

"Annnnnnnd, her and Ironhide were what? A couple?" Miko questioned, folding her legs as she sat back down. Ratchet smirked.

"Not exactly." Arcee's optics widened, as her mouth dropped.

"You don't mean…"

"They cared for each other, yes, but both of them were incredibly head strong. They clashed personalities constantly…but would always make up in the end." Ratchet looked up to the others and began to laugh. "Chromia was hazardous to his health and safety, she's blasted his aft more times than any 'Con ever did."

"Come on Ratch, you gotta be kidding!" Bulkhead exclaimed in disbelief. Ratchet shook his helm, placing a hand on his knee.

"I wish I was kidding. I patched him up more times because of that femme, than from any battle. We had to set a rule about blasting other bots because of those two."

"_So we have Firestar, Beta, and Chromia… that only adds up to three Femmebots._" Bumblebee beeped as he held three fingers up questioningly. Rafael adjusted his glasses, nodding his head.

"Bee's right, you've only mentioned three Femmebots…so who was the fourth?" Miko sat up straight, smiling from ear to ear.

"Betcha saved the best for last, eh Ratch?" She winked jokingly. Bulkhead's optics widened with excitement.

"Ooh is it another Femmebot Wrecker?" Ratchet shook his helm, rolling his optics.

"No Bulkhead, definitely not. The leader of the Femmebots, the Commander, was a highly trained Intelligence Officer, Recon Specialist, and a Communication and Technical Analyst. She was a master of decryption and encryption, and while she was still attending the Academy, acted as an honorary correspondent to Autobot Intel Officers. As such, she became the youngest bot ever to earn the rank of Commander, mech or femme, and was also the first femme, other than a Prime, to lead her own squadron into battle. She was undoubtedly the smartest, fastest, and possibly the greatest warrior to ever fight for the Autobots. She was strong, cunning…but most importantly fearless; her courage was incomparable. She led her team with wisdom, honour, and passion, and is easily considered by many to be one of the greatest Commanders of all time." Ratchet paused. His faceplates hardened as he lowered his helm and closed his optics.

A contemplative silence fell over the group; reflecting on the words Ratchet had spoken. Miko, Raf, and Jack looked to each other, each feeling a small tinge of sadness in their hearts. Bumblebee and Bulkhead shared a sorrowful glance, as Arcee placed a gentle hand on Ratchet's arm. He turned his helm and looked to her with a pained smile.

"She was one of my closest friends…you could even say that she was like a daughter to me…" He looked up to the others and straightened himself. "But, that was a long time ago."

"_What was her name?_" The young scout quietly beeped. Ratchet began to smile.

"Her name?" Ratchet chuckled softly. "Her name was Elita-1." Arcee nodded her helm, and slowly she began to smirk.

"Chromia wasn't the only romantically-entangled Femmebot that I heard stories about in the Academy…" She raised an optic ridge at Ratchet, as he furrowed his brow. "I've always wondered about one rumour in particular…" She smiled devilishly, looking around the base quickly. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"I have a feeling I know what you're going to ask." He stated plainly. The others leaned in closer, desperate to hear the rumour.

"Is it true about the two Commanders…having a secret relationship?" She questioned nervously, she could feel her faceplates beginning to heat up. The group held their breath collectively as Ratchet's optics widened.

"You don't mean Optimus do you?" Jack asked nervously, looking up to Arcee. She nodded her helm, quickly looking back to the Medic.

"What in Primus name are you talking about Arcee? What stories did you hear at the Academy?" Ratchet questioned intensely, leaning towards her slightly. She averted her optics nervously, idly playing with her leg cables.

"It was just a story I heard when I was a cadet. They said that Optimus and Elita fought together very…closely. They said that the relationship was more than just friendship. Someone once told me that they were even…intended." Ratchet stilled. Bumblebee's optics shot open, as Bulkhead gasped in shock. The humans looked around in confusion.

"Woah, woah, woah, back it up. Optimus had a girlfriend?" Miko yelled in disbelief.

"Optimus was intended?" Bulkhead screeched, causing Bumblebee to leap back. Arcee giggled quietly under her breath, peering up to Ratchet who remained expressionless. The group began to descend into chaos.

"Optimus Prime, our Optimus Prime, had a girlfriend?" Miko yelled again, scrunching her face as she tried to process the thought.

"I can't believe he never told us he had a girlfriend!" Jack exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

"_I can't believe he never told us he was intended_!" Bumblebee beeped, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"What are you talking about Bee, of course he would've told us if he was intended!" Bulkhead answered quickly, turning to the black and yellow Autobot.

"Would he?" Arcee chimed in, raising an optic ridge as she smirked.

"What does being intended even mean?" Rafael screamed desperately in hopes of being heard. Ratchet held up a single hand, silencing the room.

"Firstly, being intended is the Cybertronian equivalent to what you humans consider an engagement for marriage. But that's a completely different history that I don't want to get in to. Secondly, no, Optimus and Elita were never intended." Ratchet stopped and quickly scanned the base. "During the war the Autobots and Femmebots worked closely together. Optimus and Elita lead and fought together with honour and dignity. I assure you, their relationship was nothing more than platonic." He eased back, turning to Arcee. "It would appear that your Intel was grossly misguided." He prodded, smirking. She rolled her optics and huffed.

"So it would…" Her optics burned into his, neither one breaking the connection.

"_Earlier you said that the Femmebots had an exodus from Iacon, were they transferred to another base_?" The young scout beeped intently, breaking the tension between Arcee and the Medic. Ratchet sighed, nodding his helm.

"Yes, I did state earlier that the Femmebots left Iacon, but no it wasn't exactly considered a transfer Bumblebee. The Decepticons were growing stronger and stronger with each battle. Their forces had slain thousands of femme soldiers, and sought to destroy the Femmebots, above all other sanctions of Autobots. Megatrons forces were expanding, killing many innocent bots in the process. Alpha Trion, a member of the High Council, intrusted Elita-1 and her team with explicit instructions, a mission of the highest priority. It was a mission intrusted with them, and them alone to complete. No one, not even Optimus, knew the extent of the details. As such, the Femmebots were forced to leave the Autobot base, in order to complete the mission. They ground bridged to a secondary location, which would serve as their new base, a location that was undetectable and unknown to Autobots and Decepticons alike. All communication ceased between the parties, as previously decided by the two Commanders. No one ever saw…or heard from them again after their departure." Ratchet finished solemnly, as his voice quietly echoed around the group. Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm softly.

"Does that mean that they're all…I mean are they…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

"As far as we know, only Elita-1 is one with the All-Spark. However, the fate of her team remains unknown to us, and the Decepticons." A low baritone voice erupted from the tunnel behind them. The startled group jolted from their spots, turning to face the approaching Prime as he continued to speak. "But, we continue to hope that their fate was different than hers." His voice remained low and gentle, but his faceplates were subtly hardened with pain. He stood above them, placing his hands on his hips. "I am glad to see that you are teaching our human friends of our history Ratchet, however it is late. I believe that it would be beneficial to us all if we got some rest." He formed his lips into a small smile, as the others began to rise from the ground.

"Awwww man, no fair!" Miko groaned, slumping in Bulkheads shoulder pad.

"Come on Optimus! It's a sleepover!" Bulkhead pleaded.

"Doesn't the name imply that they actually sleep at some point Bulk?" Arcee teased, stretching as she stood.

"Yeah at like 4 in the morning. It's only midnight!" Miko retorted, waving her phone screen above her. Bulkhead nodded his helm and gave her a small wink. Rafael rubbed his eyes as Bumblebee cradled him in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm not even tired yet…" Rafael yawned, stretching his arms in the air. Optimus raised an optic ridge, smiling warmly to his young friends.

"Though I am unfamiliar with traditional human sleepovers there is one thing of which I am certain of; freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You are free to choose when to rest…however, I expect you all to be fully functional tomorrow. We cannot afford to go into a potential battle with any weaknesses, when we have the opportunity now to regain our strength."

"Do whatever you children want, but don't even think about tinkering with my equipment…and you better not disturb my recharge cycle either." Ratchet pointed a single finger at the group as he loosely threatened them. They collectively nodded and giggled, running up the stairs onto the landing. Ratchet turned, nodding his helm to Optimus, and exited tiredly down the tunnel.

"Good night Ratchet!" The children called out in unison as they climbed over the pile of bags, battling to get a spot on the couch. The Medic waved his arm idly behind him as he continued down the tunnel to his quarters.

"Yep, yep, yep." The Autobot protectors gathered behind the children, finding a comfortable place as they settled to watch the movie. Optimus watched on as his friends gathered around the small screen, and the children covered themselves under a large blanket. Miko held a giant stuffed monkey tightly to her chest, looking over to the Prime.

"We're going to have a Mega-Monster-Mash-up-Marathon Optimus! Wanna join us? It's gonna be awesome!" Miko jumped up enthusiastically, smiling hopefully at the red and blue Autobot. The others joined in, each trying to convince him to stay. The Prime smiled as he slowly raised a hand, gently declining the invitation.

"I'm afraid I am also going to recharge. I hope you enjoy your evening…but please, do try to get some rest." Optimus nodded his helm kindly, as he strolled towards the tunnel.

"Good night Optimus." The group answered, as he gave a small wave in return. They watched the Prime walk down the tunnel before disappearing into his private quarters. Miko settled herself back in her spot, grabbing the remote.

"So…which movie first?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong (I think that's the universal greeting)? Yes, this chapter is LONG overdue, I am so sorry my friends. I have been going through a lot of personal stuff this past month, school, work, trips to and from the hospital from sickness, February whooped my aft. But, here it is! Chapter 6. I loved writing this chapter, ah, the next chapter is already underway, and I am so excited for it - I'm not setting a specific date yet, but I hope it'll be up soon! So you have that to look forward too! Also, I have been recently working on multiple collaboration stories with other others, one of them I am still in the process of tweaking, but it is up - so check it out! Alright, you know the drill, follow, fave, and don't forget to review, review, review! I love hearing from you guys, and read all the comments and PM's, thank you so much for your support! As always, please no rude or nasty comments, we're all friends here! -AP

* * *

The femme finished refuelling herself with the last few drops of Energon in her possession. She sighed, checking her energy levels. _Barely enough for a complete refuel, and that was the last of my stock… time to pay Shockwave a visit. _Her slender fingers rapidly began punching in lines of code in her computer console, surveying the energy detectors on the surface above her. She triangulated a faint Energon signal, originating from a hidden supply vault, located on the outer boundaries of Kaon. It was a vault she had stolen from before, as part of Shockwave's many abandoned laboratories that were scattered around the planet. She had systematically stolen from most of them throughout the years, leaving just enough Energon behind so that upon his return, the declining stockade would go unnoticed.

She quickly transferred the data to her internal sensors, and opened a small storage compartment on her forearm. She knelt beside her makeshift berth, opening a hidden compartment on the side. Her delicate fingers tightened around a small memory cartridge. She lifted it slowly, playing with it between her fingers. _Time to go, old friend. _She clicked the small cartridge in the storage compartment, sliding the metal covering back into place.

The ground bridge burst forth with life, and the familiar hues of blue and green swirled in front of her. Her facemask slid into place, as she raised her arm canon. _Let's roll_. She activated her light reflection disguise and ran through the bridge. Her long legs carried her through the vortex of bright colours, opening into darkness on the other side. Her optics surveyed her new surroundings carefully, enhancing her focus so she could scan farther ahead. Old emergency lights dimly lit the corridors ahead, revealing the wreckage left behind in the wake of war. She checked her internal map, and continued down the rusting tunnel.

Her pede-steps echoed down the long hall, as she continued to run at a steady pace. Large broken beams, rebar, and charred metal scattered the ground. Her long legs sprung over the carnage with ease. She withdrew her arm canon, using both her hands to push her tall body over the large barricades obstructing the path. Her pede springs stretched and recoiled as she leapt across the metallic obstacle course. She checked her internal map, rounding a corner quickly as her pedes continued to carry her. She glanced ahead noticing the fallen Autobot and Decepticon corpses scattered along the passageway. She kept running with a bitter ferocity, as the deep-seated hatred swelled inside her spark.

Soon, she was at the abandoned lab's entrance. The large metal doorway loomed above her, coated in blaster shot residue from a previous battle eons before. The Autobot efforts had been in vain, as the door remained completely in tact. Her optics scanned the walls surrounding the entrance; searching for the secret pathway she had made her last visit. She furrowed her optic ridge, extended her arms, and ran her hands along the eastern wall. The ridges and indents were familiar under her touch as her hands wandered the surface. _There you are. _She traced the small outline she had left with her laser under the tip of her finger, following it to the weak point on an outer ridge. She pushed heavily, and the metal wall creaked inwards, revealing a small passageway through the wall.

She crawled inside, closing the wall opening behind her as she did. Her optics lit a dim path in front of her. She pushed through hanging cables quietly, and expertly manoeuvred through the intricate maze of beams and posts. The energy signal monitored on her internal sensor began to grow stronger. She was close. She pulled back the last curtain of wires, before peering through a small opening in the metal wall. _Looks like no ones home…_ She carefully pulled back the metal edge, as the secret door creaked open. Her optics scanned the large room once last time as she began to emerge from the passageway.

It was a large, dimly lit area, with computer monitors lining the wall adjacent to her position. She crept to the centre of the room, letting the growing energy signal act as her guide. The monitors blinked idly, as the hibernating machinery gently hummed around her. She passed the rusting workstation, noticing the stack of data pads on the surface's edge. _Strange, I don't remember these being here last time… _She paused, her curiosity began to grow as she lingered. _These can't be Shockwaves, he never returned to this lab after the Autobot attack. _Her internal sensors scanned the stack for bugs, after finding none she tentatively reached for the top data pad. _Or did he? _She pressed the power button, and the screen lit up, initiating a passcode prompt. She furrowed her brow and sighed. _Figures._ The tip of her finger retracted, revealing a small data probe. She inserted the probe into the data port on the pad, decrypting the passcode lock with ease. _After all these years, you've still got the touch. That fragger Soundwave ain't got nothing on you, femme. _The screen filled with multiple data files, information, and journal logs. She scrolled through the multiple entries, analyzing them intrinsically. _What was the last entry? _She pressed the screen as the log began to play. The deep monotone voice filled her audio receptors, causing her to shudder. The stoic, cold, tone made her spark lurch in its casing. The faceless Decepticon came into view, his large red optic burned into hers, as he began to log his reports.

"Detention Center 3-A64 will further serve as an Experimentation laboratory. The integration of technology and machinery is currently in progress…" She raised an optic ridge, looking up at the monitors around her. _Which explains why these machines are currently inactive… and possibly why these data pads are here. _The deep monotone voice continued as she listened to the report.

"The reconstruction of the Space Bridge continues in Sector 7-B71, thus far, the damage sustained during the Autobot prisoner attack has proven to be reversible…" _Space Bridge? When were the 'Cons constructing a Space Bridge? And where? What Autobot prisoner escape?_

"Immediate transportation of Energon stockades is required. It is logical then, to begin such process. The completion of the bridge will serve to re-join Megatron aboard the Nemesis, to aid in their pursuit of the Autobots on a distant world." _Megatron? He returned to the Nemesis… on a distant world? Is that where the femme came from? Which means that creature is a native of the planet…_

"I have made large advancements in my research. Using the coordinates provided by the Autobot prisoners delivered by Commander Starscream, I have located the planet where a small contingency currently resides." She paused the video log, taking a deep breath. She could feel her body begin to tremble as the shock surged through her wires. _Small contingency. Could it be? Is it… _she shook her helm. _Primus almighty, just stop. It's just a small group of Autobot refugee's. He's gone. Stop trying to convince yourself different. You know better than that. _She closed her optics, curling her fingers around the data pad tightly. _But still, why would Megatron pursue a small contingency of Autobots if their leader was no longer with them? Unless it's… _Her optics shot open as her mouth dropped.

"My femmes." Her vocalizer cracked as her words lingered in the air. _Focus. You don't know that it's them… unless… does he mention who the Autobot prisoners were? _Her fingers shook as she played the video, continuing to log the information to her memory banks.

"The main computer module sustained heavy damage, however not irreversible. The information remained completely intact. It is logical then, that the coordinates remain heavily encrypted in the main computer module for security." She paused the video quickly, furrowing her brow. _Which means that he knows exactly where the contingency… and Megatron undoubtedly reside._ She played the video.

"Starscream's incompetence resulted in the Autobot prisoners escape to the planet. I pursued, failing to destroy or capture them, sustaining critical injuries in the process." _If Shockwave was critically injured, it explains why he hasn't resurfaced in so long… but who were the Autobot prisoners? It must've been my femmes. It has to be… _the video log continued to play on the data pad, interrupting her thoughts.

"Contact with Megatron has yet to be made, and there have yet for incoming transmissions to be received. With the completion of the Space Bridge and its control grid imminent, I seek to contact the remaining Decepticons within the next cycle, once again joining Lord Megatron." The video stopped abruptly, with a small message blinking on the blank screen: END OF LOG.

She set the data pad down on top of the stack, blinking her optics vacantly. Her processors whirred uncontrollably as her knee joints weakened. She knelt to the ground slowly, massaging the side of her helm. The machines around her hummed gently, masking her short, ventilated breaths. She closed her optics, trying to settle her over heated processors.

"Think… focus…" She exhaled slowly, steading herself. "The Space Bridge. The coordinates to the small Autobot resistance, and escaped prisoner's refuge remains intact… at least, the coordinates to the planet." She breathed, nodding her helm slightly. "Find the Bridge, find the Autobots." She rose slowly, stepping carefully to the idling computer monitor. _Provided Shockwave hasn't completed the bridge, left Cybertron, and destroyed the information on his way out._

She scanned the computers surface, searching for hidden monitor bugs. _None. Odd that he wouldn't better safeguard his equipment, nonetheless an oversight he will soon regret. _She powered on the operating system, welcomed by another passcode prompt. She huffed, rolling her optics. _Of course… _she sighed inwardly, retracted the tip of her finger, and decrypted the passcode swiftly. The multiple screens filled with graphs, maps, streaming data files, and other information. _The Space Bridge is located in Sector 7-B71… 7-B71… frag it, where are you? _She searched the systems with a growing urgency, punching multiple lines of code into the dusted keypad. Her optics focused on the central screen, as she continued to decrypt the files, hunting for the coordinates. Then, she found it. _Gotcha. _Her faceplates formed into a proud grin as she logged the coordinates. She wiped all the files, deleting any evidence she was there.

The tall, slender femme turned on her heel, carefully slinking towards the supply vault. She ran her long fingers along the side of the locked door, tracing the laser outline underneath the tips. Pushing hard, the metal panel creaked open, allowing her to crawl through into the stockade. She grabbed enough Energon to sustain her for a vorn, piling the bounty next to the stack of data pads. Carefully, she pulled the metal panel back into its place and stalked towards her earnings. The femme activated the ground bridge using the remote on her forearm as the bright colours burst forth in a brilliant display. She hastily threw the Energon cubes through the bridge, before taking one last look around the abandoned laboratory. Her pedes carried her quickly through the bridge and soon she was back in her base.

She deactivated her disguise, simultaneously retracting her facemask, before stacking the cubes next to the makeshift berth. She turned to the large and worn keypad, entering the new coordinates into the ground bridge computer module. As the coordinates logged, displaying various lines of information she looked over to the Energon cubes, then back to the power supply. _Not enough power to boost up the instant-recharger and run the computer module… I need that information transferred and systems scanned. I can't afford to waste another nanosecond._

She groaned, kneeling to the floor, and began rummaging through a large storage unit underneath the computer module. _Come on, I know you're here somewhere… Where the frag did I put it? _A few moments passed as she continued her search, growing more and more impatient with every microsecond passed. Her slender fingers finally clasped around the manual Energon injection instrument, pulling it, a restraint, and a tangled transfusion line from the back of the unit carefully. She rose from the ground, holding the injector tentatively in her fingers as she walked towards the Energon pile.

She placed the instrument on the surface next to her berth, before opening her forearm storage panel. She unlocked the memory cartridge, clicking a small divot on the side, and then placed it next to the injector. A small hologram image began to form through static, as a digital photo stream began to play. As the photos continued to play she unravelled the transfusion line, connecting it to the Energon injector from a nearby cube expertly. She straightened her leg, sliding a restraint over the cables, before pulling it tight.

She desperately tried to steady her trembling hand, as the injector hummed and buzzed, preparing to pierce trough the thick leg cables directly into her Energon stream. _Of all the things you've been through, this is what makes you nervous? A small manual injection of Energon… Primus, I thought you were supposed to be fearless… _She glanced over to the photo stream again, feeling herself slowly begin to calm. The injector chimed, signalling it was fully primed and ready to use. She brought it to her large leg cable, pressing it firmly against the surface, before clicking the large button. Instantly a large metallic needle spiked through her cable expelling the new Energon directly into her inner energy streams.

Her faceplates hardened as she let out short ventilated breaths, holding the instrument steady as it slowly transferred the Energon through the fusion line. She locked the device into it's holding on the restraint, setting her shaking hand on her lap. Her helm tilted again to the photo stream, distracting her from the large needle currently in her throbbing leg.

The photos of times passed, and old friends played steadily, as she felt herself begin to smile faintly. A picture of her and her three femmes stood proudly in front of the Iacon Military Academy, displaying their graduation medallions. _If you succeed, you might get to see them again… _A few more photos from the academy passed before a photo long forgotten took its place. A young pink femme, and a red and blue mech stood holding each other tightly, outside the Hall of Records. Beside the femme an older white and orange mech beamed, with an arm wrapped carefully around her back. On the left, a large silver mech with a faint smile spread on his faceplates, towered above the younger red and blue mech, as he draped a servo over the younger bots shoulder pad. She quickly pressed the pause button, wincing as she accidentally tugged on the transfusion cable in the process. Her saddened optics lingered on the hologram for several moments, as she recalled that afternoon, the day that everything changed.

Flashes from her past, images of the High Council plea, a nervous Orion, and the greatest betrayal of all time coursed through her processors, and she felt her spark begin to ache. She hit the button, turning off the device hastily, as the image dissipated into thin air. _This is all his fault. That greedy, double-crossing, lying, malicious, dirty, arrogant spawn of the Pit! _She slammed her fist on the table's surface, causing a booming echo to fill the space around her. _He was his friend… he was his ally and mentor! And he betrayed him, he betrayed us all! I hate him. I hate him! _Her faceplates began to heat as she snarled under her breath.

"That worthless gladiator will fall by my hands. I will not stop until the last of his Energon spills to the ground from my blade. He will know the pain he has caused me, he will feel the agony he brought to us." Her lips formed a sinister grin, as she narrowed her optics. "I will cut out his deceitful glossa, from his traitorous mouth, then burn it before him, silencing him forever. I'll slice off his hands, the hands he used to stab us in the back, then, I'll pour acid into one of his optics, so that he writhes in unbearable pain, but is still able to watch his demise. And finally, when I have had my fun, and there is nothing left of him, I will tear his spark from its casing, and watch as it flickers away from his rusting chassis, while he watches helplessly from below. So help me Primus, he will pay his debt in lifeblood, and I will be there to revel in it."

The injector clicked back into place, the transfusion had completed. She pulled it harshly, wiping away a small bead of excess Energon, and threw the instrument back into the storage unit, cable and all, with a loud clang. She angrily rose from the berth, unbuckling the restraint and kicked it off, watching as it landing in the storage unit with the rest of the transfusion equipment. Her long fingers rapidly punched commands into the computer module, scanning the surface detectors for the last time. The ground bridge was almost ready for activation.

Swiping the small data cartridge from the berth-side table, she clicked it back into her forearm's housing, looking over the space for possibly the last time. She felt her spark begin to pulse slower as her temporary rage subsided. She took deep breaths, calming herself as the bridge chimed, activating the pre-set coordinates behind her. She stood in the entrance, pausing for a moment in the large metallic archway, as the bright vortex of lights swirled behind her. She closed her iridescent optics tightly, breathing a final quiet prayer.

"Please Primus, let this work."


	7. Chapter 7

Bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep nini bong! This chapter, _THIS CHAPTER_, AAAAHHHH! I know I've said it before, but guys, I loved writing this chapter, so, so, so, so much! A lot of you have PM'd me and commented, asking if we'd get to see the Femmebots... and I can finally give you guys a straight answer - YES! I had planned on introducing them a lot later in the story... but figured it would fit better to bring them in _now. _Some of them are canon, the other's are OC's, I'm just really excited to write about Femmebots, in all seriousness, I grinned the entire time. I am so pumped for when they meet up with Team Prime..._ if_ they meet up with Team Prime o.O As always, don't forget to follow, fave, and review! I read all the comments, and PM's and take everything you say to heart, and into serious consideration as I continue to write (but please, no rude or nasty comments, we're all friends here). Until next time my friends! - AP

* * *

"Commander, we're just outside the "Milky Way" as referred to in the message and en route to Prime's coordinates, provided the small contingency of Autobots still reside on the distant world that is…" A young femme voice called over to the much older and taller femme standing at the helm of the flight deck. The deep blue femme gripped her hands tightly behind her back, as she stared through the windshield at the deep abyss of the approaching galaxy.

"Moonracer, how many cycles must pass before you finally understand? I neither am, nor ever will be the Commander. Do not refer to me as such." The tall deep blue femme looked over to the young turquoise and yellow scout, whose bright blue optics filled with grief.

"Chromia… our Commander is gone, and you stand in her place… you are our leader now, why is it that you cannot accept it?" The young femme peeked sheepishly over to the towering blue femme, whose faceplates visibly hardened.

"We will not go over this again, scout. Elita will never be replaced, she will always be our Commander, even if she is one with the All-Spark." Her tone was forceful yet pained, lowering her helm slightly in solemn remembrance.

"Chromia, as First Lieutenant it is your duty to lead the team in our Commanders absence. Her absence however… is permanent. Her title is now your burden and responsibility, whether you wish to have it or not." An even older femme spoke up from behind Chromia, causing both her and Moonracer to turn their helms swiftly. The faded orange elder femme stood next to Chromia, placing a hand gently on her shoulder pad. "Many cycles have passed since Elita's death… we must continue on, for her. She wouldn't want you to dwell in the past." Chromia took a step forward, shrugging the femme's smaller hand off of her, as she gripped the side of the main flight command chair tightly.

"Perhaps I can't move on as easily as you Beta. She wasn't just my Commander, but my oldest, and dearest friend. You all seem to forget her, and her sacrifice for _us_, so quickly! Maybe it is a sign of weakness, not wanting to turn my back on the past, that's why I'm unfit to lead… that's why I can't be the Commander, because I can't move on! I'll never move on." The blue femme seated herself heavily in the main chair, placing her helm in her hands as the other femme's bowed their helms. The flight deck remained eerily silent except for the large engine that hummed gently beneath the three femmes, as the ship continued to soar through the stars. The elder orange femme walked gravely to the flight command chair, standing beside it as she once again placed a tender hand on the blue femme's wilted shoulder pad.

"I did not suggest the rest of us have moved on. We will never forget her, or what she did, but merely, we must follow what she commanded of us. We must be strong. We must be fearless, for her, for her honour, and all that she stood for. It is not a sign of weakness to grieve those whom we have lost… it is a pain we all share. But it is also a pain, that we must learn from, and use to make us stronger." Chromia turned her helm slightly, looking into the dim blue optics of her old friend. The blue femme furrowed her optic ridges with a tightened lip, as Beta continued gently. "You are not the only one who lost a beloved ally. Elita was an old friend of mine as well… but she has not left us, just as those we care for have not left us either. Their spark lives on in us, guiding and comforting us from across the Well… waiting for us for when it is our time to once again become one."

"If you don't want to lead anymore 'Mia you don't have to worry… soon we'll be with Prime!" A strong feisty voice chimed over the main communications hub, as the image focused on the large side screen. All three femme's jolted their helms up, looking up to the cherry red femme looking back to them. Beta removed her hand from Chromia's shoulder as the deep blue femme rose quickly, instantly regaining her composure.

"We have not confirmed he still remains, or his team for that matter. It may only just be us Firestar, and it is unwise to assume we will be received by more Autobots. Optimus' transmission may have been his last." The cherry femme huffed, furrowing her optic ridges.

"Very pessimistic today aren't we?" Chromia hardened her faceplates, staring sternly into Firestar's sapphire optics.

"Not pessimistic, simply logical. If we expect the best, we are unprepared for the worst. That is something I will not allow. Not when we are already so low in numbers." Moonracer continued typing coordinates into her data screen, chiming in sweetly.

"I hope the Prime still lives… I've never met one before… he sounds like a very nice bot, and I'm sure it would do you some good to rest for a bit Chromia." Chromia slammed a hand onto her fore-helm, groaning under her breath.

"Moonracer must you be so naïve? Even if Optimus is alive, I will not be able to rest. We are in the midst of war, and none of us can rest until it is over. He will need our help undoubtedly, just as we need his." The young turquoise scout rotated her chair to face the two elder femme's standing on the command deck above her.

"Chromia… do you doubt his abilities to lead without assistance?" Her voice had lowered, as she questioned the deep blue femme. Chromia crossed her arms in front of her chest, rolling her optics. Firestar cut in quickly, grinning slightly.

"It would appear 'Mia isn't quite ready to relinquish her power as temporary leader, yet."

"Puh-lease." Beta breathed under her breath, rubbing the nape of her neck with slight irritation. Chromia took a few heavy steps forward, alternating her gaze from Firestar to Moonracer.

"Have you already forgotten the ways of old Firestar? I expect more of you. We do not fight under Optimus' sole command. We fight together, as a team… as equals. I do not doubt his abilities to lead in the slightest, we fought alongside many years ago… but to pass the responsibility of our team, and burden his shoulders further, is unfair. Elita would not wish it so." Chromia turned on her heel, seating herself in the command chair hastily as Firestar and Moonracer simultaneously opened their mouths to reply.

"Ep, ep, ep! We will not discuss this further, both of you, back to your duties, we are fast approaching this new world, and must make contact with any Autobots in the area." The dusted orange femme intervened, glancing over to a grateful Chromia, as the two other femme's remained silent. Firestar rolled her optics as the sounds of her controls clicking began to erupt from the screen. She typed hastily, scanning the many screens in front of her.

"Weapons and defense systems are primed, and ready to go. But according to our energy levels we are in desperate need of some more Energon…" She tapped on of the monitors to cement her point, as the same visual appeared on the main flight deck's screen. Chromia leaned back in the chair, massaging the side temple of her helm with her long fingers.

"How much energy can we expel before losing all power?" The cherry red femme typed quickly, scanning a monitor on the side as she read the levels.

"As much as we can manage to get us to our destination, or else we won't be able to maintain our cloaking systems. As long as the shields hold up, the 'Cons won't be able to detect our ship, and we won't need to engage in any battles. We have to find a way to get to Optimus' coordinates with as little energy used as possible." Chromia nodded, pressing another button on the side chair, as Beta took her place beside Moonracer on the lower deck.

"Glyph, I need an full engine energy dispersion reading." A gruff midnight black femme filled the opposite screen, splattered in multi-coloured oils as she furrowed her optic ridges.

"At this rate, if the Prime's coordinates remain correct, we'll make it in on fumes, provided we don't come across any 'Cons. I just finished checking the Energon depositories, Firestar is right… there's barely any left."

"Is there any way to change the energy relay from our back-ups?" Beta questioned from the lower deck, turning in her seat to the overhead screens. The midnight femme rubbed her chin, processing the elder femme's proposal.

"Perhaps… I'll try diverting power from the auxiliary fuel pumps. We can use the gravitational pull of the centrical sun to get us to the small planet." A distant voice called from behind the black femme quizzically.

"Why in Primus name would you do that? It is an unstable heliocentric galaxy! The pull could set us off course and then we'll be floating, powerless, to the mercy of any awaiting Decepticons!" The midnight femme threw her helm back, rolling her optics.

"I'm an engineer Alphera, I know how these systems work!" Her black helm turned to the side, scowling over to the femme off-screen.

"That doesn't mean you have any knowledge on how distant galactic planetary systems work!" Chromia, Beta, and Moonracer simultaneously groaned as the twins continued to flare up at each other.

"What do you know about engines anyways 'Phera? You're just an inventor… Chromia is talking to _me_. Go back to tinkering on your little projects, like a good Femmebot!"

"Tinkering? Tinkering! That's what you think I do? I'll show you tinkering! Get over here you little glitch!" A graphite femme leapt across the screen, knocking the black femme to the ground, as the two continued to wrestle and spit insults at the other. Moonracer lowered her helm in between her shoulder pads, tightening her optics, as Beta sighed inwardly, shaking her helm. Firestar rubbed her optics in obvious irritation, muttering under the breath as she ended the transmission promptly. Chromia rose from her seat and snarled hoarsely, yelling to the unravelling chaos on the other side of the screen.

"Enough! The both of you! So help me Primus, if you both do not stop this nonsense I will come down there and end it myself!" Immediately the twin femme's stood rigidly in front of the screen, hitting each other every so often as they stared attentively at the older blue femme. Chromia regained her composure, standing strongly at the helm of the deck. "Glyph, are you sure that diverting the power will still get us there in tact?" The midnight black femme nodded, elbowing her twin once again in subtle retaliation.

"Yes, I have gone over the calculations numerous times Chromia, I never make a mistake when it comes to engineering." She glanced over to her twin, narrowing her optics, as Alphera furrowed her brow. Chromia sighed, raising a hand to her chin as she rubbed it idly.

"Do it. We must get to that planet, but cannot afford to be detected by the 'Cons. Make sure the shield systems will hold during the relay." The midnight femme nodded, elbowing her twin hard one last time before disappearing into the bowels of the engine. The authoritative blue femme turned to the remaining twin. "Alphera, have you finished our new com-link devices? We will need them upon imminent landing." The graphite femme nodded, spinning a wrench in her hand, as she smiled proudly.

"Devices are on-lined, and fully operational 'Mia. All I got to do now is install them into each of your helms. When you have time to spare that is." Chromia nodded understandingly, raising an optic ridge with a small smile.

"Excellent, then please do – and hurry, we'll be near the planet's neighbours shortly. All we need now is contact with Optimus, or any other Autobot refugee's." The screen blackened as the transmission ended. The tall femme's bright cerulean optics shot open as she leaned over the upper deck.

"Moonracer, have you made any contact with them yet?" The young scout continued typing feverishly, scanning the multiple communication frequencies on the screens in front of her as she shook her helm.

"Not yet, their frequencies are hard to navigate and intercept… they must think our servers are Decepticon in nature, at least, some unknown Cybertronian signal… my best bet is that they won't receive our transmissions if there is any possibility we could be a 'Con." The turquoise femme's large bright optics narrowed as she continued to monitor the various communication relays. Chromia's faceplates hardened, as she collapsed her hands behind her back, pacing slowly at the edge of the deck.

"Keep searching, we must make contact with them. I do not wish to land on an unknown planet blindly and uninformed." The dusted orange femme rotated in her seat, resting her elbow on the desk's surface.

"If Optimus has sent this invitation, I would not consider our course of action as blind. He would never send such a message if the planet was not safe for any Autobot." The deep blue femme nodded her helm sternly, looking back up through the large windshield at the approaching planets.

"I know. But we may be all that is left… we cannot afford to make mistakes. It is crucial we analyze every detail under the upmost scrutiny, I do not wish to lose any more…" The elder femme's faceplates softened, as she looked up at the wary Chromia.

"You're starting to sound a lot like a Commander I used to know, 'Mia." The tall femme smiled faintly, turning her helm to meet Beta's down below.

"I just want to do her proud, old friend." Beta smiled back reassuringly.

"You already have, _old friend_." The two nodded gently to themselves, before returning to their work hastily. The engine's main thrusters hummed loudly then stopped, before clicking and sputtering repeatedly. The haul creaked and boomed as the power flickered on and off. A medium sized graphite femme entered the bridge, pushing the large doors open with a loud grunt, before stalking towards Chromia quickly.

"Glyph started re-routing the power, she says slight energy delays are normal in the process." Chromia turned to her in the darkness, as their body's exterior lights dimly illuminated the large space. The graphite femme lowered herself to the deck below and began installing the new com-link on Beta.

"And what about the detection shields?" Chromia questioned worriedly. The graphite femme titled her helm to the side, looking out the large windshield, as she questioned her twin over their spark-link. A moment later she nodded to herself.

"Glyph says they will also experience delays… however not as frequent, and are only temporary, until the full re-route is complete." Before Chromia could reply, a young excited voice piped up from the deck below.

"If the shields are down, I may be able to contact the Prime! His communication systems won't perceive us as a threat, hopefully." Chromia's optics fell to the dimly illuminated femme below, who continued to type commands into the large keypad.

"Our visual communicators may not be compatible with theirs… remember Moonracer, we do not use the same systems as the other Autobots." Alphera finished her work on Beta then rushed over to Moonracer, as the elder orange femme rubbed her chin.

"I believe our old Autobot tele-message transmitter frequency may be able to make contact with them… it should be able to send if the shield is down, however it'll use an old Autobot signal, but one I have no doubt they'd still monitor… as part of Iacon protocol." Moonracer tried turning her helm, as Alphera scolded her, pleading she stay still. The young turquoise femme frowned, furrowing her optic ridges.

"Beta, we don't follow that protocol… so why would they? I mean-"

"Ep, ep, ep, if there's one thing I know with all my spark, it is that Optimus would monitor _any_ Autobot frequencies, as such, any under his orders would do the same, whether they are old or new." The elder femme cut off the young scout, who went to shake her helm, but was scolded again by a slowly irritating Alphera. Chromia smirked, raising an optic ridge, as she hung her long legs over the command decks ledge.

"That sounds more like a _Ratchet_ like quality than Optimus to me, old friend." Beta could feel her faceplates heat up, but thankfully it was too dark for the others to see. The elder femme rolled her optics.

"Puh-lease. They both would and you know it." Moonracer's helm shot up as she leapt towards the elder orange femme inquisitively.

"Ratchet? _Ratchet_ is with him? Do you really think so? We get to meet him too? This is wonderful! Beta, you can finally tell him that-"

"I said hold still! It's hard enough installing this in the dark, and you're moving around is not helping!" Alphera pulled the small femme back into her seat, her voice laced with mild annoyance. Moonracer huffed, keeping her helm as still as possible so as not to further provoke the graphite femme. Beta and Chromia sighed in unison, chuckling quietly as the monitors continued to flicker around them.

"I do not know if Ratchet is still with Optimus… but I know they departed together, so there is a small hope." Beta answered softly, turning back to her own monitor, hitting several buttons and commands on the large keypad.

"And if he is with Prime… you'll tell him how you feel, right?" Chromia asked coyly, leaning slightly forward above the flustering femme.

"How _I_ feel? I feel fine… _you're_ the one who is long overdue for a medical check-up." The elder femme pointed a single finger towards the deep blue femme in the dark, loosely threatening her with a small smile.

"Oh don't be that way Doc. You know what I mean." Chromia retorted, grinning wickedly. Alphera pulled away from a nearly exploding Moonracer, as the young scout jumped up from her seat.

"Come on Beta! You've got to tell him he's your spark-mate! Think about how romantic it would be!" Alphera climbed onto the upper deck and began working on Chromia's helm as the both of them chuckled. Moonracer's arms flew wildly around her as the excitement rose in her voice. "Just picture it, the two of you, alone, standing in the setting sun on a distant world after many cycles of being apart…" She took a step towards the femme Medic, who leaned back in her seat uncomfortably. The young scout smiled coyly as she lowered her voice. "Two sparks, become one… teacher and student, together at last…" Chromia and Alphera shared a glance with each other, snickering as they tried to keep themselves from bursting into laughter. Beta tried to intervene but the excited turquoise femme continued, sprawling across the large keypad on her back, raising a slender arm over her fore-helm. "And then he would hold you tightly to his chassis… and proclaim his love for you as well, as the sun set across the distance in brilliant hues of…whatever colours appear on that planet…" The turquoise femme sighed, losing herself in the romantic daydream. Chromia and Alphera desperately stifled their laughter with their hands, as Beta rolled her optics, huffing with a slight smile.

"I think you're overlooking a very important detail young one… we still have to get there. I will not admit such things until we have found them safely… provided they are still there." She gently pushed the turquoise femme off her keypad. "So stop pestering me about insignificant matters, and get back to trying to contact Optimus." Moonracer slid onto her seat in front of the communication monitors.

"But Beta-"

"Ep, ep, ep. Not another word of this." Beta waved her hand in the young scout's direction, unwavering her optics from the blinking data screen in front of her. The lights began to dimly glow above them, providing minimal light. Alphera finished her work as Chromia rose to her feet, and turned to look out the windshield. The bright and beautiful cosmic colours swirled in front of them mysteriously, as they passed a large planetary body.

"Have you ever seen anything like this galaxy?" Alphera breathed, admiring the sight before them. Chromia towered above her, shaking her helm.

"Never… it is stunning… though it does reminds me of our own galaxy, before the war in the twilight hours of the Golden Age… do you remember the evening sky on Cybertron Beta?" The elder femme stepped onto the main deck, pacing slowly towards the other two. A small smile spread across her faceplates, as she gazed at the bright orbs out the window.

"Not a day passes that I don't reminisce of our beautiful home world old friend… but, it would appear this new galaxy, and new world, may serve as a suitable second refuge." The two femmes turned to her, before looking out the ships windshield once more.

"Chromia…" The young femme's voice called suddenly from the lower deck. The three femmes jolted from their reveries, looking down to the distressed turquoise and yellow femme, as her hands trembled above the keyboard.

"What is it Moonracer? What's wrong?" The tall blue femme placed her hands on her knee joints as she bent over the upper decks ledge. Alphera furrowed her optics ridges, and Beta climbed down to the young scout. The small femme continued to type furiously, answering Chromia without taking her optics off of her data screen.

"We have to keep the shields down a while longer…" Her voice was a barely audible whisper as Beta's optics scanned the screen, before her voice cracked loudly.

"Tell Glyph to keep the shields down! Immediately!" Chromia and Alphera furrowed their brows in confusion. As Alphera hailed her sister over their spark-link hastily.

"Why in Primus name would we do that?" The deep blue femme asked sternly. The young turquoise femme lifted a single trembling finger towards the flight decks main screen. Her large optics blinked slowly, as she breathed, turning to the others.

"Look…" The three other femmes looked up to the main screen, each taking a short ventilated breath, as the communications receiver began to transmit weakly. Chromia's optics widened as Alphera's mouth dropped open in shock. Moonracer swallowed hard, whispering her stunned confirmation. "We've made contact."


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings my friends! Ack I know, I know, LOOOOOONG over-due. School is winding up, and unfortunately I find myself in desperate lack of time and energy. I've also been going through some personal stuff as of late, but, I have finally finished chapter 8! I got so many feels writing this, (incase you haven't noticed, this is my OTP) accchhkkkk so many feels... also warning, their passionate exchange is more descriptive than I have had a chance to write before, so I hope no one finds this off putting (the story is rated M) by passionate exchange I mean kissing... not writing _that _type of interaction in this story (other stories maybe). Ah and yes, this is THE LONGEST chapter I have posted for this story thus far, because I was going in between times and stuff, it naturally is longer... but there is a lot of info and back story, which has been requested! (The following chapters aren't going to be this long, I just needed to make this one a bit heavier in order to keep the plot line moving) you'll notice that the timelines are divided by the line (so hopefully this will lessen the confusion while reading) Alright, that's it for now - you know the drill! Follow, fave, and review! _Shout out: _to all the lovely readers who review and PM me, thank you for letting me know what you think! It really does mean a lot to me, so thank you so much! :3 - AP

* * *

The red and blue Autobot tossed and turned in his large berth, fighting to find peace during his restless recharge, but it was in vain. Nothing could ease his nightmarish reveries and torturous reminders of the spark-ache from so many years ago. These were the memories he had tried to supress for so long, but in the twilight hours of the evening, would always resurface, despite how much he tried to fight them.

"_I'll always be with you… always…_" The smooth femme voice whispered through his audio receptors, it was the last words he ever heard her say; _would_ ever hear her say. Instinctively he stretched out his large arm to the vacant place beside him on the berth, gripping the thermal blanket tightly beneath his grasp, hoping that they would find her lying beside him, like he did every night, and just like every night, he felt nothing. It was a ritual that he had taught himself to do subconsciously, laying on his respective side, silently praying that in his dreams she would materialize and lay next to him one last time, though he knew in the pit of his spark, that would never happen, that it could never happen. His processors whirred as their last few moments together replayed itself repeatedly in his tired mind, a painful reminder of all he had lost, of all that was taken from him.

Her curvy fluorescent fuchsia form lay beside him calmly, pressed closely against his own frame. Her long delicate fingers gripped to his protoform, massaging the exposed cables like she had done so many times before, soothing him for the last few moments they would ever share. His tired optics refused to close, refused to take his focus from her, and all the beauty she was. Her large iridescent optics gazed back to him, filled with pain and sorrow, as she bit her bottom lip tightly. He pulled her closer, feeling the morose pulsing of their breaking sparks beat in perfect time, as he stroked her back slowly. He could feel her in his spark, trying to provide what little comfort and strength that she could muster, as he desperately tried to do the same. Both offered small console through their newly formed bond, as they lay in the darkness, waiting for the inevitable, not wanting to ever let go. His low baritone rumbled quietly, slightly wavering in the silence that surrounded them.

"Elita… I fear the time has almost come, and we will have to leave…" He couldn't bear to finish his sentence, letting his voice trail off. She took a deep breath with a subtle nod of her helm, as she gave a faint reassuring smile. Her free hand cupped the side of his faceplate, stroking the surface softly with her thumb.

"I know… the longer we stay, the harder it'll be to leave…" He closed his optics tightly, feeling her delicate touch as he processed her words. He went to speak, but could not find the words, there was so much he wanted to say, so much that he wanted her to know, so much that he would never have the chance to tell her. And then, just as he took a contemplative breath, the alarm sounded; the dreadful blasts alerting them both it was time for the Femmebot's departure. Each visibly stilled, pulling the other closer, hoping that the alarm would pass; hoping that there was still time… but each knew it would never happen. His cobalt optics looked deeply into hers, searching their pained and wary expression.

She could feel his inner turmoil coursing through his spark, as she pulled his helm towards hers, kissing him gently. A small bead of lubricant rolled down her faceplates as she sat up, trying to keep herself composed, knowing if she broke down there would be no way she could lead her team. She lowered her helm, pulling away from his form slowly, but he stopped her as he too sat up. His large arms reached towards her faceplates, holding her helm in between his hands, as his thumbs wiped away the lubricant tears that had began to trickle from her optics. She stopped trying to deter them, letting herself cry without masking the true extent of her sorrow, letting him comfort her as he always had done. The red and blue Autobot pulled her into a tight embrace and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tighter than ever before, as her long fingers clung to his armour. He pulled back after a moment, relinquishing the last of his control as he kissed her deeply, tuning out the blaring alarm that continued it's relentless echoes.

His glossa travelled into the inner workings of her mouth, as the loving kiss erupted into a passionate exchange. Each gave and took, sucking deeper and deeper, losing themselves in the sensation. Their servos explored the others body, clinging to exposed cables, and running along the armor. His large arms held her close, as he caressed her back, thrusting his glossa deeper into her mouth. She sighed deeply, returning the pleasure with equal fervor, letting the last few lubricant tears stream down her faceplates. They continued this way for a few moments more, as their sparks burned with the overwhelming love each had for their other half; their spark-mate.

The fuchsia femme pulled away as Chromia's concerned voice filled her com-link, her persistent questions brought the leaders back to their missions, back to the war. Elita huffed, as she sent a short reply, silencing her First Lieutenant. She opened her optics, to see Optimus already staring back mournfully. Only two others knew of their relationship, but none knew of their recent actions; knew that they had spark-bonded.

The longer they avoided their teams, the more questions would surface; and that was a fate neither wanted for the other. Both were under enough stress and spark-ache, and neither wanted their private life to be on display in the midst of war. She clasped her servos behind his neck, massaging the cables with her fingers gently. The last of the Prime's leaned his helm forward, so that their fore-crests were touching as their sparks pulsed achingly in their casings. His lips parted as his low voice wavered through ventilated breaths.

"I love you Ariel." His whisper was barely audible over their breaths and continuous alarm. A small smile spread on her faceplates as she too tried to steady her breathing.

"And I love you, Orion." He smiled before planting another soft kiss on her lips. She rested her helm in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him gently. He held her tightly to his chest, letting his helm lay on top of hers, as his CMO beckoned him gruffly over his com-link.

* * *

The Medic stalked down the tunnel languidly, blinking his groggy optics as he made his way to the center of the base. His joints and gears squeaked and grinded as he shook his helm. _Fraggin' old joints, it's a miracle I haven't collapsed in a scrap heap yet, this slagging desert… no, more like… this slagging world, being cooped up in this rock face on some Pit of a planet… I suppose the war is really to blame for my condition then. _The sound of Bulkhead's loud snoring echoed in the distance as Ratchet rolled his optics, interrupting his self-loathing. _If I have to get up this early, so will they… they knew better than to stay up all night. Optimus warned them, they knew the costs beforehand, and they will not be excused from protocol because they didn't properly recharge. _Ratchet stood in the tunnel's archway, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked towards the bots and kids.

The sleeping children stirred momentarily as they sprawled across the couch, huddled under the large blanket. Miko clung to her giant stuffed monkey, as Raf was curled into a ball on the opposite side of the couch. Jack lay in between the younger kids, with his chin resting on his chest, and arms around the other two. _If only they could sleep all the time… I could finally get some work done… they're not as annoying while they're like this, almost tolerable even._

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee remained on the floor in a small heap, leaning against each other as they continued to recharge heavily. Bulkhead lay in the center, as his helm leaned back against the wall, leaving his large mouth fully open as he snored. Arcee rested in the crook of the green mech's large arm, curled comfortably at his side. Bumblebee was sprawled across Bulkhead's midsection, lying on his back with his legs spread out in front of him, twitching every now and then. Ratchet shook his helm softly, as he felt himself begin to smile at the sight. _I suppose a few more breems wouldn't hurt… _The Medic took another glance around, noticing the absence of the last team member… their leader._ It would seem that Optimus is not yet up either… apparently I wasn't the only bot who didn't acquire proper recharge…_

* * *

The Prime continued to toss in his berth, vining for stillness, for peace, but still the haunting memories continued their relentless assault. He could feel himself ventilating deeper, struggling to fight back the surfacing lubricant tears as he continued to recharge. He lay on his side, facing the vacant side of the berth as his large hands grabbed desperately at the empty place. His processors whirred as he was transported to the fateful day; to the day he despised the most, the day that he saw her for the final time.

The Autobot leader and his Chief Medical Officer stood at the secret ground bridge location, addressing the Femmebot's for what would be the final time, though neither of them knew it at the time. The tall fuchsia femme stood before him, next to her team, the team she cared for so much. The Prime finished his sentence, knowing time was of the essence, as Elita turned to her team, giving a slight nod.

Firestar raised her blaster with a thankful nod to the Prime before walking through the swirling vortex behind them wordlessly, it was one of the few times she remained silent, obviously trying to hide her grief. Chromia walked towards the Medic, shaking his hand with a faint smile, before standing before the Prime. He extended his hand kindly but she swatted it away, instead pulling his much larger frame in a tight embrace. Elita and Beta laughed under their breath as they said their goodbyes to the Medic.

"Watch out for Ironhide… no bot scraps that mech except me, understood?" She whispered into the Prime's audio receptor with a slight playfulness. He gave a faint smile, pulling away with a nod of his helm, knowing she truly cared about the Weapons Expert.

"You have my word, old friend." She wiped away a lubricant tear before turning on her heel towards the ground bridge. She paused, turning back to the four remaining bots as she tapped her forearm, signalling to keep the goodbyes short. They collectively nodded, understanding the increasing danger that grew with every passing moment exposed.

The deep blue femme walked through the ground bridge as Beta shook the Prime's hand reverently and respectfully, before turning to the orange and white mech. To everyone's surprise it was the older Medic who embraced her first, pulling her closely to his body, she reciprocated, resting her helm on his shoulder. Their words were too quiet for both Optimus and Elita to hear, but each had an idea what was said between the two. The dusted orange femme nodded her helm, hastily wiping away a tear as looked up to the towering fuchsia femme, who smiled reassuringly down to her. Silently the femme Medic walked through the bridge, without glancing back.

Elita rushed to Ratchet, bending down to him and holding him tight, as the Medic tried to stifle his quiet sobs. Optimus watched as the two talked in hushed conversation to the other, exchanging muffled replies through ventilated and pained breaths. He was the only other bot that knew of the special bond they shared, as he bowed his helm slightly, feeling the rising agony in Elita's spark.

"I love you Ratchet… no matter where I am… that is something will never change." The femme tried to steady her voice as her body shuddered. The Medic rubbed her back, letting a lubricant tear of his own roll down his faceplates.

"I know…" He pulled her tighter, choking out his final words between growing sobs. "The day I found you, I knew there was no other whom I could love as much as you. I promised to love you, to protect you, to give you everything. I watched as you grew into the greatest femme to ever don Cybertron. No matter who you are now, you will always be my precious adoptive sparkling… I am so proud of you Elita, so incredibly proud. I may not be your spark sire… but what I do know, with all my spark, is that you have made your creators proud as well." She pulled away, wiping away his tear tenderly with her long fingers.

"You may not be my creator, but I will always consider you to be my father… always. It is I who am proud, proud to have been raised by you… there is no greater honour in all the galaxies, than to be loved by you." She pulled him close again, as he kissed her helm, whispering in her audio receptor.

"I love you so much, my precious Ariel. I love you so, so much…" She whispered to him again, closing her optics as she spoke the pained words.

"I love you too, I will always love you…" They pulled away slowly, as the much taller femme rose to her full height. Her iridescent optics met the mournful gaze of the last of the Prime's. Ratchet turned his helm, looking out to the sunrise as he wiped away his tears, trying to compose himself. He wanted to give them the privacy they deserved; knowing the amount of spark-ache each was experiencing, knowing how much they loved each other. He wished they could be together, he wished that they could be bonded… but they couldn't, they never could be.

The red and blue Autobot wrapped his arms around her again tightly, as he closed his optics, lowering his helm to rest on hers. She closed her optics as well, clutching to his armour firmly beneath her grasp. Neither spoke, because neither needed to hear the other's words to know how they felt, to know what they wanted to say. Their emotions, their love, spoke through their bond, comforting and strengthening them in the core of their newly combined being. She turned her helm so that she spoke into his neck cables, steading her voice through deep ventilations.

"Watch after Ratchet… do whatever you can to assure his safety… there will come a day when he will be too old to fight, and you must promise me that when that day comes, you make sure he is at his safest." The Prime smiled faintly, as his low voice rumbled through her audio receptors smoothly.

"I promise you that no harm will come to him, I will protect him with every ounce of my strength. That he will be safe until you return." They pulled away, looking into each other's optics for the last time as she nodded her helm.

"Promise me one last thing." She searched his optics, biting her bottom lip as she furrowed her optic ridges. He stroked her back, remaining silent as he waited for her, unwavering his gaze from her tear stained faceplates. "Promise me that this isn't good bye, that I will see you again… that _you_ will be safe." She paused, taking a deep breath as they interlocked their fingers. "But… if this is goodbye, if I do become one with the All-Spark, know that I loved you with every essence of my being, that I will always love you, even from across the Well, and that I will wait for you there… 'till all are one." He raised his free hand, cupping the side of her helm in his hand as he wiped away her gently tears.

"I promise you that this is not goodbye, that I will never stop fighting until I can be with you again. I vow to you, that we will be together again one day… that I will see you, and hold you again, that we will see the end of this war, and live the life that we dreamed of when we were young." He paused, steading his wavering voice as a final effort to remain collected. "I pray that if Primus takes your spark, that he take mine as well, for living a life without you, is a life I cannot bear to imagine. I need you, for you are my entire world, Elita, you always have been, and you always will be, no matter where we are." He placed his fore-helm against hers softly, as they held each other close, knowing that the time had come.

She pulled away, looking into his cobalt optics as she took a step back. Their hands remained tightly clasped around the others, as their fingers slowly began to separate, holding on to their touch until the distance was too great. He could hear her voice speak through their spark-bond quietly, offering the last of her strength that she could manage.

"_No matter where I am, no matter what happens, I will always be with you… always._" She subtly motioned to her spark, before wiping away the last tear that trickled down her faceplate. He nodded his helm in grieved understanding as Ratchet took a step closer, placing a single comforting hand on the Prime's large arm. Optimus spoke his final words to her over their bond, as the two mech's watched her walk through the bright hues of blues and greens, for the final time. "_And I will always be with you… 'till all are one._"

The distressed leader opened his optics warily, as a small bead of lubricant rolled down his faceplate and onto the berth. His hand still gripped the thermal blanket lying loosely over the empty side, as he let his optics stare vacantly at the spot. The emptiness of his spark had never been so prominent until these moments, these few moments when he was alone, looking at the empty place where the love of his life once used to occupy. His spark ached, as it pulsed brokenly; he could feel the day she had become one with the All-Spark, he felt her fear, her desperation, and then she was gone. He had never felt so distressed, knowing there was nothing he could do, knowing that he couldn't be there to protect her, to comfort her wherever she was. He ventilated a deep breath, running his hand along the opposite side of the berth in solemn remembrance, as another tear rolled down his faceplate.

"Till all are one."

* * *

The Medic quietly made his way to the center of the base noticing the Autobot's main computer module blinking idly as an incoming message slowly began to focus on the screen. The orange and white mech furrowed his optic ridges as he punched commands into the large keypad, muttering to himself under his breath.

"Incoming message… from fellow Autobots? This frequency hasn't been used since our leave of Cybertron… perhaps even earlier."

**TO ANY SURVIVING AUTOBOTS, WE HAVE COME IN REPLY TO OPTIMUS PRIME'S INVITATION. PLEASE RESPOND**

The message continued to blink at the center of the screen, as Ratchet logged the frequency, trying to triangulate its origin. His worn fingers punched the keys feverishly, as he continued to process the situation. The elder Medic clicked the com-link transmitter, speaking into it hastily.

"Optimus, you better get in here, there's something I think you should see." Ratchet waited a moment before the low baritone replied softly.

"What is wrong old friend? Decepticon activity?" His voice was lost of its usual smoothness, as it became obvious to Ratchet that the Prime was devoid of a restful recharge.

"No, I believe new arrivals are trying to contact us, but they are using a peculiar frequency… one I think that demands your immediate attention." He clicked the receiver, and waited for the Prime to respond again. The Medic continued to scan the frequency, in hopes of replying to the message. The familiar baritone gave another groggy reply over the com-link with slight hesitancy.

"I'll be there momentarily… are the others functional?" Ratchet shook his helm, hitting the receiver with growing urgency.

"You'll see for yourself, just please hurry, their signal keeps going in and out, and I don't want to lose them." The Medic's voice was short, as he clicked the receiver once again, unwavering his gaze from the computer module. Instantly the orange and white mech could hear the Prime's heavy pede steps echoing down the corridor in the distance. The Medic managed to properly log the message and frequency, though the signal continued to cut in and out. The red and blue Autobot lingered briefly in the tunnel's threshold, looking over to his resting teammates, then to the young humans on the loft, before he took his place next to the smaller bot in front of the large computer monitor. He studied the frequency as Ratchet took a step back, allowing the Prime to work diligently with his broader knowledge of tracking and decrypting of unknown messages.

"They're communicating to us over one of the oldest frequencies that has been used by the Autobots… it's one that hasn't been used since…" Optimus' voice trailed off as he paused momentarily, before turning to the Medic. "Since the Femmebot's departure from Iacon." Ratchet's optics shot open, as his voice raised with intrigue and subtle excitement.

"Do you think? Is-is it even possible?" They both turned back to the screen as the signal continued to waver sporadically. The tall red and blue mech shook his helm contemplatively, analyzing the frequency for authenticity.

"It may very well be old friend, the frequency is authentic… and is nearly impossible for the Decepticons to replicate. Such a signal was never known to them during the time… and I doubt it would be possible from them to come across it now." Ratchet couldn't contain his rising joy as he paced quickly behind the Prime, who continued running lines of code and encryptions from the message.

"It's them… by the All-Spark, I can't believe it… can you believe it? I had a feeling in the pit of my spark when I saw that message that it could be them! And at long last… but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Thank Primus almighty!" The Medic beamed happily, peering over Optimus' large shoulder pads at the screen.

"Ratchet, I do not think it wise to assume such things until we can properly contact them… there are other Autobots out there who know of this frequency, though the coincidence is indeed rather remarkable." The low baritone remained soft and plain, as his collected demeanour steadied the happy Medic.

Groans from the corner began to arise as the rest of Team Prime awoke from Ratchet's premature celebrations. Jack, Rafael, and Miko all stretched their limbs, yawning, and wiping small remnants of drool from the corner of their mouths, as their guardians slowly shuffled on the ground floor. Jack rubbed his head softly, as he vacantly stared around him. Miko opened and closed her eyes lazily, before squeezing her monkey closer to her chest, slipping in and out of a dazed consciousness. Rafael rubbed his tired eyes before adjusting his glasses, keeping his head propped against Jack's shoulder. Bumblebee hopped off Bulkhead quickly as the green mech jolted abruptly out of recharge, his optics shooting open immediately. Arcee slowly rose to her feet, stretching her tight cables, as her gears grinded and popped into place.

Ratchet replaced any traces of a smile on his faceplates with a tight lip, as the three Autobots took their places behind the two mechs tentatively. The children were slow to follow, leaning against the railing beside the computer monitor, as they all watched Optimus type commands into the large keypad, half awake from the few hours of rest they had gotten.

"What's going on… did Fowler contact us?" Arcee questioned first, rubbing her tired optics gently. Bulkhead cut in before Ratchet could reply.

"Nah I don't remember ordering a wake-up call this early from him…" Bulkhead groaned, his voice hoarse and tired from the short recharge. Ratchet took a breath to answer as Bumblebee beeped quizzically.

"_Unless it's Decepticon activity… is that a message from them? Is Optimus decoding an intercepted 'Con signal?_" The Medic straightened himself, turning to the others rapidly.

"It's not Fowler, it's not Decepticons, now will you please be quiet?" His voice was short and terse as he turned back to the computer screen. Optimus remained silent and focused, continuing his attempts of sending a reply to the unstable signal. Miko yawned whispering over to Jack.

"And we're all gathered over here why? So we can watch Optimus type all day?" Ratchet's attuned audio receptors picked up her voice as his helm turned to her exasperatedly.

"Will you just, shush? Please, Optimus needs to concentrate." The Medic took a step closer to the module, studying the multiple frequencies and electrical signals that danced across the screen. The three children looked to each other, slightly off put by Ratchet's grumpier than usual tone.

"It would appear that _somebot_ woke up on the wrong side of the berth this morning…" Arcee huffed under her breath, placing her hands on her hips as Bulkhead and Bumblebee giggled quietly. Ratchet went to cast an irritated reply but Optimus waved his large hand softly, immediately silencing the room, as his optics remained focused on the screen.

"This is Optimus Prime. We have received your message. Please provide us with more information, so that we may confirm you are fellow Autobots." He clicked the communicator relay, typing quick codes into the computer, as the others waited silently. The children remained in a sleepy daze as their guardian's tired processors began to whir.

"Are these new Autobot arrivals or something?" Bulkhead whispered to the young scout beside him. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders as Arcee tilted her helm.

"Hard to tell… I've never seen a signal like that before." She pointed to the screen with a slender finger, as Bulkhead and Bumblebee strained for a better look. Ratchet turned to them again, narrowing his optic ridges.

"We believe these are old Autobot allies, but we are having difficulties communicating with them. Their signal is old, but still valid, however it keeps cutting in and out, making it hard to track." The Medic turned back to the screen, waiting with baited breath for a reply.

"Wait… _Ratchet_ old, or you used to know them old?" Miko questioned promptly as she leaned over the rail at the large screen. The white and orange mech rolled his optics, huffing under his breath.

"Puh-lease." Jack turned to her quickly, whispering quietly as Optimus continued scanning the monitor.

"Does it matter? More Autobots means more numbers on the battlefield."

"Have they said who they are yet?" Rafael asked innocently, peering over to the overly sensitive Medic on the other side of Optimus. The white and orange bot went to reply, but Optimus kindly answered instead, keeping his optics focused on the screen.

"Not yet Rafael… that is what I am currently trying to find out, however, I am unsure whether or not they will be able to send a reply… the signal is very weak." The group collectively silenced themselves as the fast clicking of keypad controls filled the air. Suddenly, a faint message blinked on the screen, as Optimus typed feverishly, leaning slightly closer towards the screen. Ratchet gasped, taking a short breath as Optimus noticeably stilled.

"What, what is it?" Arcee questioned intently, taking a few steps towards the two mechs.

"Optimus, Ratchet, what does it say?" Bulkhead asked, moving closer to the pair.

"_Are they in danger?_" The young scout beeped worriedly. The children hung over the railings, squinting at the Cybertronian message at the center of the screen.

"What does it say? I can't read those symbols!" Miko complained, looking over to the Prime and stunned Medic. Optimus' faceplates visibly hardened, as his lips remained tightly closed, reading the message over and over again to himself.

**OLD FRIENDS ABOARD THE NAVIGATOR E-17. DECEPTICON INTERCEPTION THREATENS UNSTABLE FREQUENCY. CANNOT AFFORD TO COMPROMISE CURRENT POSITION. IN NEED OF ENERGON, FURTHER INFORMATION PROVIDED UPON IMPENDING ARRIVAL**

Ratchet leaned towards the Prime, whispering quietly so that the others could not hear. "You and I both know whose ship that is… there's no denying it now…" Ratchet brought a hand up to his mouth, covering the small shocked smile underneath. Arcee stood directly behind the Medic, pulling him to the side so that he was facing her.

"What's going on? What does that message even mean?" Her optics narrowed into his.

"_Who are these old friends Ratchet?_" The black and yellow Autobot asked, rubbing his helm gently. As Arcee and Ratchet's helms shot up to the scout.

"Whose ship is that anyways? The Navigator E-17? Never heard of it, and I knew almost all of the ships in the entire Autobot fleet." Bulkhead said, rubbing his chin as he read the blinking message. The bots and children continued their interrogation, each speaking louder and louder over the other in desperation to be heard. The Prime raised his large hand, again silencing the room with his quiet and calm authority. His large finger clicked the communication transmitter, as his low voice rumbled plainly.

"Navigator E-17 message received. Continue to the coordinates provided, under your current heading. We will wait for you there. Prime out." He clicked the button gently, before the signal went dead. Jack looked up at the Prime, sheepishly posing a question in the silence that had befallen the group.

"Optimus… who is on that ship?" The Prime's cobalt optics scanned his concerned team, each of them filled with wonder and intrigue, as his faceplates softened.

"They are old friends from Cybertron, a small team we thought was long since lost to us during the war. I am not surprised Bulkhead that you have never heard of their convoy, as it was a secret to most of the faction, Autobots and Decepticons alike." Arcee furrowed her brow.

"Why? What possible purpose would that serve?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest as the Prime nodded his helm.

"To protect their crew." The young scout took a step forward, narrowing his optics on the red and blue leader.

"_And who is the crew?_" Optimus smiled faintly, before turning back to the computer screen, typing in more commands.

"The Femmebots."


End file.
